


Caged In Seeming Freedom

by Taekoooktae



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Denial, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hiding, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekoooktae/pseuds/Taekoooktae
Summary: Jungkook met a boy that he couldn't even imagines in his dreams.However, because of his social anxiety, he already lost him before he could claim him as his.He can't let the boy walk out of his life.But how can he keep him by his side, when Taehyung is going to be a famous singer?Even if he is able to get him back..Are gay Idols allowed to date?





	1. The First Encounter

"Happy Birthdaaay dear Jungkook, Happy Birthday to you ~"

  
Jungkook close his eyes, wish something and then blow the candles. What did he wish? He wished to have a Friend. At least just one Friend.  
  
  
Jungkook was always quite shy. When his family decided to move from Busan to Seoul, that was not so good for him.  
  
His Parents had no other choice. They had to move because of work and there was absolutly no thoughts to let a 14 year old Jungkook alone back in their hometown.  
  
Busan is a big city but compared to Seoul, it's a whole different story. Jungkook couldn't bear the judging look from the people in Seoul. So he got social anxiety. Because of that he has no friends here and he also barely has contact to his friends in Busan.  
  
He doesn't get bullied and has a family who loves, understands and supports him. So he kind of liked his life, even when everday was the same.  
  
"Here your present little brat ~"  
  
"Hyung, don't call me like that" Jungkook fake a frown while Yoongi give him a small box.  
  
He is so happy because his elder brother is here. Yoongi has already moved out a long time ago. He decided to be an underground rapper. Their parents were not so happy because of that so they don't talk with each other much. This also means that Jungkook couldn't see him often.  
  
"We brought that together for you" His mom stated.  
  
Jungkook opens the box and sees a brand new super expensive phone. He was _shocked_.  
  
"Don't you like it?" His dad looks at him with a worried look.  
  
"No.." He smiles brightly "I love it"  
Yes he really does love it. It's just that his family is average and because of the move they were in a bit difficult financial situation.  
  
"We know how hard it is for you, so we wanted to buy you something great" His mom, his dad and even Yoongi look at him sincerely.  
  
"Thank you, I love you all so much" He hug his family. He was thankful for them, but that sentence makes him sad. They don't really mention his disorder often, but when they do, it hurts him.  
  
Jungkook is a optimistic person. He is easily happy. But lately he feels tired.  
  
It has been 4 month since their move to Seoul and also 4 month since his social disorder started.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
On a cold winter day Jungkook walks his way home back from school. He feels so lonely at school. But he also doesn't want attention from the others.  
  
He feels like he always getting judged by doing just everything. It drives him crazy sometimes.  
  
Although the other students don't really judged him, they were just curious because since he was at their school, he never attempts to talk to anyone. When they tries to approach him, he is kind but seems like he wants to run away and they just don't understand why.  
  
  
It is windy and a bit snow is falling from the sky. He nuzzles his face in his scarf and looks on his phone while walking.  
  
Suddenly a person bumped into him and his phone falls out of his hand and the screen _cracks_.  
  
Jungkook wants to cry at this view.  
  
He looks up and immediately all his negative thoughts are blown away.  
  
  
He never saw something that _aestetic_ before.

 

"Are you okay?"  
  
Jungkook shivers lightly because of the deep soulful voice of the other and just look at him with fascination.  
  
The other male looks at Jungkook's still open hands, where he just seconds ago hold his two days old new phone, and then to the cracked phone on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry!!" The blonde male's eyes widen and he panicked.  
  
The yell of the other brings Jungkook back to reality.  
  
"Oh.. it's.. nothing.."  
  
"No, no... I.. I will buy you a new one." That actually sounded more like a question than an offer.  
  
"No you don't have to" Jungkook try to comfort the other who look like he would faint anytime soon.  
  
"Yes, yes I have to" The other says in a more calm voice now.  
  
Jungkook realise that he doesn't feel uncomfortable at all when talking to the other.

How strange.  
  
  
"Let's go to the cafe there" The blonde points with his index finger to a building near by them "They have wifi there so I can look when the next bus to an phone shop comes"  
  
Jungkook looks at him without saying anything.  
  
"I would normally give you my number and recomment that we should text and make a date when we both have more time but since I literally broke your phone... I guess that's not possible?"  The blonde give him a boxy grin.  
  
  
_He's_ _so_ _funny_.  
  
  
  
Jungkook wants to say anything but no sound is coming out of his mouth.  
  
"By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Jeon J-Jungkook!" He gulp. Why is he suddenly so nervous when he was completly fine just a few seconds ago?  
  
"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung, it's nice to meet you" And there's that boxy grin _again_.

  
  
Jungkook is so _whipped_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! :)  
> I'm soooo excited because I'm curious how do you think of this^^
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed the first Chapter (I know it's a bit short but I promise you that the further ones will be longer) and I'm looking forward to see your Feedback.  
>  
> 
> Love, Nii ~


	2. The Decision

The cafe has a comfortable atmosphere. Soft music is playing in the background.

Taehyung types something on his phone while drinking his hot chocolate.  
  
Jungkook warm up his fingers on his own mug. His eyes glued on the blonde. He was so _beautiful_. His deep brown eyes are large with a unique form that couldn't be more irresistible. But what Jungkook likes the most on the others face was the mole on his perfect shaped nose.  
  
All in all Taehyung looks cold, distant and even unreachable. What makes him just more handsome and _desirable_.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Taehyung give him a questionable look.  
  
Jungkook freaks out indside because he didn't thought the other would notice that he was staring at him the whole time. "I-I just wanted to know how old you are..?" He feels uneasy again.  
  
"Oh why didn't you ask straight away?" Taehyung grins "Instead of piercing me with your eyes"  
  
Jungkook immediately blushes. Taehyung appearance contrary his bubbly character so much. The most when he smiles.  
  
"Anyway I'm 16! How old are you?"  
  
"14.." Jungkook says flustered.

 _He's elder than me._  
  
"How cute! Call me hyung~" Taehyung smiles brightly.

 _Hyung? Are_ _we already_ _close?.._

"Since we started small talk, what are your hobbies?" The blonde wants to know.  
  
"I like to listening to music, sing and dance"  
  
"How cool these are my hobbies too"  
  
"Don't you meet up with your friends?" Jungkook wonders. Is Taehyung friendless too? No that's not possible, he seem very extrovert. Maybe he just forgot to mention it.  
  
"..Not really" Taehyung sighs, looks down but then put a grin on his face again.  
  
Jungkook was shocked but also kind of happy. "Why?" He dares to ask.  
  
Has he found someone who is like him? Who _truly_ understands him?  
  
"I'm a trainee" Taehyung answer with a tense voice.  
  
"What is a trainee?" Jungkook question himself in a low voice.  
  
"You don't know? Normally I'm not allowed to reveal that but you seem nice, so why not" Taehyung chuckles "Do you want to know?"  
  
Jungkook nods.  
  
"Where do I begin? Do you know Kpop idols?"  
  
He nods again. He knows them but he wasn't really into Kpop. So he was clueless when it comes to a specific topic about them.  
  
"When you want to be one you have to auditioned to a company you like and if you make it, you will get trained, so you are a trainee." Taehyung claims.  
  
"So you're gonna be a famous singer?" Jungkook is stunned.  
  
"No it's not that easy, there are a lot other trainees and not all of then are going to debut" Taehyung comments, first he laughs a bit akward but then looks delighted.  
  
"But in my case it's most likely to debut, because I'm one of the elder ones and have already trained for 3 years, that's normally not counted as long, but pretty much all of the other trainees have a shorter period.." Taehyung sighs.  
  
Jungkook eyed him curiously.  
  
"The ones who started to train with me mostly got cut from the company" Taehyung explains gloomy.  
  
"You must be very lonely" Jungkook feels sad for him.  
  
"No I actually have some close friends, who nearly came to _Bighit_ at the same time as me, they are not many but still enough, I hope I can debut together with them as a group" Taehyung stated happily.  
  
Jungkook is relieved that Taehyung is not alone, but a bit disappointed since he though he found someone relatable.

"Why do you want to be in a band?" Jungkook wants to know.

 

"Because Idol life, is a _lone_ life"

 

Jungkook doesn't want to ask further on that.

  
" _Bighit_ is that your company?" Jungkook looks at him fondly.  
  
"Yes it is!" Taehyung sing-songs.  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
The bus stops right in front of the phone store. When they walk in Jungkook's phone start ringing.

Both of them look at it confused.  
  
"Hello?" Jungkook picked up.  
  
"Kook where are you? School is long over and I was so worried" He hears his mom's voice full of care.  
  
"Sorry mom, I'm at a phone shop, I will be back home later" Jungkook explains, still don't get why his phone is working.  
  
"Next time call me first okay? Bye Kookie~"  
  
"Yeah, bye mom~" He hangs up, looks at his phone exactly and then realises that it was just the screen protector that was cracked. He turns to Taehyung and wanted to tell him that, but he sees that the other already recognise it too.  
  
Both of them locked eyes for at least five seconds without saying anything.

 

Suddenly they couldn't hold it back anymore and started laughing out loud earning judging glares from others, but Jungkook couldn't care less. He is too focused on staring at Taehyung and his adorable boxy grin.  
  
Jungkook wants this moment to never end.

  
"Okay then I will buy you a new screen protector" Taehyung graps one, goes to the cash desk, after paying for it he hand it to Jungkook.  
  
  
  
Jungkook just gaze at him blankly.  
  
  
  
  
He doesn't want to go separate ways.  
  
  
"Do you require anything else?"  
  
  
Taehyung misses how Jungkook makes many attemps to talk, but no sounds is coming out.  
  
  
_Ask_ _him_ _to_ _give_ _you_ _his_ _number_.  
  
  
Jungkook open his mouth and say in a almost inaudible voice.

 

" _No_ "

He shakes his head lightly.  
  
"Okay then, it was nice to meet you, goodbye Jungkook" Taehyung waves him with his beautiful large hands.  
  
"Goodbye Taehyung hyung" Jungkook smiles calmly, even though he want to scream his lungs out.

 

  
  
He's such an idiot.  


 

 

~

 

  
"Jungkook is everything okay?" His mom knocks on his door, but gets no answer.  
  
  
After his first and also surely last meet with Taehyung, he immediately ran to his room when he was at home and started crying.  
  
His parents tried to approach him but it was _useless_. He doesn't wanted to talk to anyone. He wanted to be alone and cry his eyes out because of his stupidity.

  
It's been a week since encounter and since that Jungkook couldn't stop thinking about Taehyung.

Everyday he thought about Taehyung's glisten eyes, that were so bright and full of hope, his deep voice that Jungkook could listen to all the time and his cheerful and carefree acts.

Almost everytime when he thought about it unshed tears started to form in his eyes. He just feels like a completely _fool_.

He searched on social media pages in hope to find the elders profile but he was nowhere to be found. So he did a research about trainees and founds out that they aren't allowed to use social media. It was futile.

 

Why hasn't he just ask him for his number?

 

 

~

 

  
"Mom called me, so that must be an emergency" Yoongi jokes with a gummy smile on his lips.  
  
Jungkook stares at him _soulless_.  
  
"You dare to not laugh at my joke, so it must be serious" Yoongi expression soften.  
  
Jungkook knows that it's pointless to lie to the other so he just tells him everything.  
  
"I met a boy and I'm sad because I will never see him again" At the last word Jungkook starts sobing.  
  
"Yah don't overreact, why should you never see him again? I know Seoul is big, but when you met him here it's still possible to face him again, maybe he even attened the same school like you" Yoongi says coldly but his caring eyes manifest him.  
  
"He is gonna be an Idol! He's a Trainee at Bighit" Jungkook hiccup, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Then the atmosphere in the room changes and it's _deadly_ quite.

 

  
"I was a Trainee at Bighit too." Yoongi breaks the silence.

 

  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but just for a short time. I was 11 back then, you were 6, so I think you were too young to remember. Anyway I gave up because it was too hard and strict. Another reason was that Bighit was and is still a small company, so I don't saw a future there and quit"  
  
Yoongi gulps and pauses for a moment.  
  
"I was tied with the company because of a contract and to become free of that our parents had to spend a lot of money, because Bighit paid for my rap and dance lessons." Yoongi sighs.  
  
"I think that's the main reason why they _contravened_ me"  
  
"No they don't! They love you, hyung! They really do!" Jungkook tells the truth flat out and hugs Yoongi.

 

"Jungkook?"

 

"Yeah?"

  
"You will meet him again" Yoongi tries to raise his hope.  
  
"I have to accept the fact that I will never see his face again." Jungkook press his lips in a thin line and a small tear rolls down his cheek.

 

 

It hurts, it hurts so much.  
  
  


 

 

 

~

 

 

 

  
"You can't do this!"  
  
  
Taehyung has a mental break down. He can't handle this situation right now.  
  
"Believe me it's better like that" His manager tell him with a strict voice.  
  
"But what is with all _our_  hard work?" Taehyung hiccup, he can't believe what's happening.  
  
  
"There's nothing more to talk about. That's the Ceo's _final_  decision"  
  
  
  
Taehyung turn to his right side to look at his dearest friends.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, _Jimin_ , I'm sorry _Hoseok_ "  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Jungkook sits in bus on his way to school, with headphones in his ears. Sad music is playing, suitably to his mood. He looks outside the window, it's a rainy day. Lately it's impossible for him to think clearly.

  
Mostly because Taehyung's face his hanging _everywhere_.  
The elder debut successfully as a soloist a half year ago. Bighit is now on the top, because of his popularity. Taehyung's visuals and deep soulful voice were too resistless. Everyone adores him.  
  
  
Jungkook goes through hell, everytime he sees Taehyung's unrealistic gorgeous face or hears his expressive voice.

It's unbearable.  
  
  
He thought awhile about _this_ idea, he wasn't sure about it, because it's risky. But it's still a thing he could like and with that he will may be able to see Taehyung in person again.  
  
So he decides to do it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He wants to become an Idol.

 

 

~

 

 

Jungkook's parents weren't avid to hear the future plans of their youngest son. Mainly because of the incident that happens with Yoongi 8 years ago. They felt sorry for him, but they couldn't afford it. Yoongi supported him and said "Live my unfulfilled dream for me".  
  
He determined to go secretly to an Audition.  
  
First he thought about Bighit but that wasn't possible anymore. The company is making such good profit with Taehyung that they don't care to hold Auditions.  
  
So Jungkook has no other choice than to choose another. He chooses JYP because it is one of the Big 3 and the opporunity to come out big is there more achievable than at a smaller company.  
  
"Jeon Jungkook" The man in front of the JYP Trainingscenter calls him to come in.  
  
It's his turn now.  
  
Jungkook is nervous. Completly pale he enters the room with the glass doors and greed the two judges and the camera man.  
  
"Ok start" One the Judges demands. Both of them look extremly focused on him.  
  
His heart is beating so fast and so loud that he almost didn't hear the instigation of the judge. Sweat is slowly trickle down his forehead. Tears are forming in his eyes and his breath is getting thin and uneven.  
  
  
He is so close to get a panic attack.  
  
  
Did he really thought he can do this? He is not even be able to talk to his classmates because of the fear of getting judged by them. Now two real Judges are standing in front of him, how ironic. How did he imaged this will work?  
  
  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
  
His throat is dry.  
  
  
  
  
  
What should he do?  


 

  
  
**No** he can't run away how he would usually do.  
  
Now this is his chance. If he miss this opportunity he will regret this _forever_.  
  
He must do it for his future, he always likes to sing and dance and now is the time to show it off. For his Family so he can nourish them. For Yoongi to make him proud.  
  
  
  
  
And for _Taehyung._  
  
  
  
He close his eyes, starts to sing and give his everything because now it's his turn to shine and no one will take this away from him.  
  
  
Because he is to focused in his own singing, he didn't notice that someone enters the room.  
  
  
"Fantastic!"  
  
  
  
Jungkook stops singing and instandly opens his eyes. He gasp.  
  
  
  
  
The person was no one other than J.Y. Park personally.  
  
  
"I've watched you through the glass doors and at first you looked like you'll faint anytime soon but then suddenly I saw a glint of ambition in your eyes and what I've heard from your voice was more than wonderful~"  
  
Jungkook can't believe his own ears. Is he really getting praise from the one and only J.Y. Park?  
  
  
"That's exactly what I'm looking for! I want to see the desire in my artists eyes"  
  
  
  
What does he mean with that?  
  
  
  
"Welcome to JYP!"  
  
  
  
Jungkook let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is this real?  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The New Life

* * *

In the corner of a dark room a fragile body rolled himself up. A mixture of crying and screams of pain escapes his lips.  
  
"Oh my god!" Namjoon panics, immediately tears stream down his face.  
The sight of Taehyung laying broken on the floor was just too much for him.  
  
"Namjoon..hyung..I-I can't bear it..anymore" Taehyung sobs loudly.  
  
"Calm down Tae, it's not your fault" Namjoon hand pats carefully his shoulder to comfort him. Taehyung knew that it wasn't exactly his fault but he couldn't stop feeling guilty. He always thinks about the day where the horror in this dreamworld started - one day before his debut.  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sooo excited!!!" Hoseok yells while jumping like a little kid through the room.  
  
"Hobi hyung calm down" Taehyung chuckels while looking at his hyperactive friend.  
  
"Tae let him be, I also can't stop smiling" Jimin grins at him "Honestly I never thought that this day would come true"  
  
"It's not sure, but I think it will work out for us" Namjoons eyes glitters full of hope.  
  
  
"Hoseok, Namjoon, Jimin & Taehyung come in" Bighits Ceo, a man with big cute eyes named Park Chanyeol, calls.  
  
The office of the Ceo is big, there is a huge table with a lot of paperwork on it, next to the table are Chanyeol and the manager of the Trainees, Baekhyun, standing. The Ceo starts to talk.  
  
"You are Trainees about three years and came to the company around the same time, you are used and comfortable with each other..." The man pauses. It's visible that this is not easy for him.  
  
  
Taehyung doesn't know why but he's sensing something bad is coming. But what could that be? They can't get cut. His friends and him are the best Trainees among the company.  
  
"I know you might don't like  _it,_ but I think.." Chanyeol sighs loudly.  
  
  
  
"We will debut Taehyung solo"  
  
  
  
  
Shock.  
  
  
  
  
"He has the best stage prensence and it would be a big waste if we would put him in a band" The Ceo states with a straight face, voice emotionless. The uneasiness in his eyes is far gone. He is a chairman afterall. He isn't allowed to get distract because of pity.  
  
"But we are a Team!" Taehyung is flabbergasted.  
  
  
"I know and because of that we will put the others as your background dancers" Chanyeol announces.  
  
  
"No, no, no! I-I...I wont debut without them" Taehyung looks at teary Jimin, Hoseok and a silent Namjoon.  
  
"No Tae don't act like a fool, you didn't train to throw it all away now" Namjoon's comforting eyes, suffocating him in an indescribable way.  
  
"Yeah to you.. I'm very sorry but there's no way I can take advantage of you, although you are the best rapper here, you lack a lot in dancing and Taehyung doesn't need a rapper when he is a soloist. I also can't debut you with the next band, because they will not debut anytime soon and till that you will be too old... I have no other choice than to cut you." Chanyeol determines with serious eyes.  
  
"Why? Why do you do that?!" Jimin blubbers out.  
  
"This.. this is really.." Hoseok eyes are filled with disappointment and tears.  
  
"Don't please..don't" Taehyung couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He steps in front of Namjoon to protect him from the Ceo. Namjoon doesn't say a word.  
  
  
"Everyone except Namjoon will left this room, I have some things to clear with him because of his contract liquidation" Chanyeol orders with cold eyes. He point with his Index finger to the door. "You too, Baekhyun"  
  
Baekhyun looks at him a few seconds in confusion but then follows the others out of the room.  
  
  
"You can't do this!"  
  
  
Taehyung has a mental break down. He can't handle this situation right now.  
  
"Believe me it's better like that" His manager tell him with a strict voice.  
  
"But what is with all  _our_  hard work?" Taehyung hiccup, he can't believe what's happening.  
  
  
  
"There's nothing more to talk about. That's the Ceo's  _final_ decision"  
  
  
Taehyung turns to his right side to look at his dearest friends.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry  _Jimin_ , I'm sorry  _Hoseok_ "  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
Jungkook shoves his luggage to the JYP Trainee dorms. His heart still hurts from the thought that he wont see his parents often anymore. He stops in front of the door. Uneasiness built up in his stomach. Jungkook's breath starts to get uneven.

He can't overcome his social anxiety. It was just too much. Why does he try to challenge himself?  
  
When he turns his body to left that place, the door opend, a tall guy standing in front of him.  
  
"Hello, who are you? What do you need?" The ash blue haired boy asks.  
  
Jungkook frozes.  
  
The other look at his luggage. "Oh you are a new Trainee, I didn't know" He's embarrassed, slight blush paint his cheeks. How didn't he notice the obvious fact, why a new face is standing in front of the door.  
  
"J-Jungkook!" He half shouts out of the blue while bowing 90 degrees to show respect.  
  
"Hello, I'm Yugyeom! Nice to meet you" Yugyeom give him his brightest smile. "How old are you?"  
  
  
"14" Jungkook feels better now, because of Yugyeoms nice attitude.  
  
"Me too" The taller of them laughs. "I know I look older." Yugyeom let out a sigh "Come in, I will show you the dorm"  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
The alert is ringing. Time for school. A new school - again. Now he has to introduce himself to his new classmates all over again. New interactions. Jungkook can feel how the nervousness rise in his body.  
  
"Good morning Jungkook" Yugyeom mumbels with his morning voice. His voice is very unique - It's high-pitched, the sound of it is funny but also strangely comforting for Jungkook.  
  
  
  
After school, he, Yugyeom and a other Trainee named Bambam went to lunch.  
  
Bambam is in the same age like Jungkook and Yugyeom. He is from Thailand.  
  
  
They are on the way to the JYP Trainings Center. The first dance and vocal lessons start in a few minutes. Now it's time to show of their talent, because Jungkook is new and the Trainers don't know which rank he belongs to, he is the first one to sing today.  
  
"Okay start" The Trainer summons.

  
  
This situation feels familiar.

  
  
At his audition, he was in the same condition. Hands sweaty, heart fast pumping and breath heavy. But the last time he successfully overcame it. When he once had the ability for that, he will managed it also this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He will, right?  
  
  
  


  
  
  
But why is no sound coming out of his mouth?  
  
  
  
  
  
Why are his cheeks wet?  
  
  
  
Jungkook falls to his knees and start sobbing. Everyone in the room gasp.  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
Everyday went on like this. Trying to avoid people at school. Eating lunch with Yugyeom and Bambam. Crying in front of the other Trainees and Trainers.  
  
Yugyeom always comforting Jungkook at night. Saying that it was okay, but both of them new that it really wasn't. The only reason why he didn't get cut immediatly on the first day was that J.Y. Park personally praised him. So the Trainers tried their best to  _uncover_ his talent.

  
On the third day Jungkook starts to sing after 10 minutes of request. The Trainers are amorous.  
  
  
  
  
After that things getting easier for him. He sings and dance more carefree. There are also days were he just wanted to give up and return to his parents.

But when he thoughts about the possible encounter with Taehyung, his ambition rise again.  
  
  
  
However his life gets even more monotonous than it was before. He feels empty, but the thought of surrender never crosses his mind again. It was like walking a long path without a goal. Without a break. Without a second to breath.

Days, Weeks, Months past by like nothing.

The good thing was that he has Yugyeom on his side. They got really close after spending two years together as roommates, classmates and even in the same training group. Bambam was also a close friend. Together they make it through the never ending schedule.  
  
  
But they had enough that everyday was always the same. It's suffocating. So one day they decide to act ill to skip school, dance and sing classes to go the club at night. Even though Jungkook felt uncomfortable at first, he agrees on that idea later.  
  


 

"Let's go to the dance floor" An already drunk Bambam shoves Jungkook and Yugyeom to the crowded place. Everthing is perfect. They almost forgot how happiness felt like. That was definitely a good idea.

  
  
Hour later of dancing and bumping into sweaty people, they return to the dorm.

  
"It's 4am" Jungkook states.  
  
"We have to get up in 2 hours" Yugyeom mumbles drowsy.  
  
"Kyumi?"  
  
"Yes Kookie?"  
  
"Today was fantastic - Let's do it again" The black haired boy suggests.  
  
"Yeah that's a promise" Yugyeom giggles, slowly falling asleep.  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  


"Minho make bigger steps" The Dance Teacher watches the Trainees closely.  
  
Jungkook tries his best to make every step careful and accurate.  
  
"Ok breaktime" The Trainer leaves the room.  
  
  
"Hey Jungkook, is it true that you, Yugyeom and Bambam skipped classes yesterday?" An australian trainee interrogates him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jungkook's voice came out a bit too nervous for his own liking.  
  
"Come on it obvious, how can you three be ill on the same day, in the middle of the week but for just one day?" Chan grins mischievously.  
  
Jungkook panics, but he tries his best not to show it. His throat gets dry. What should he say? The truth or an ubelievable lie?  
  
"I mean, I have expected that Yug and Bam would do these kind of things but you? But who knows maybe you just seem like a good boy?" The gray haired adds.  
  
Suddenly the door opens.

He lets a breath out of relief.

 

  
"Yugyeom, Bambam..."  
  


  
Jungkooks eyes widen.  
  
  
  
"...come with me" A staff member gives them a hand gesture to derive.  
  


  
The break was over and the Trainer continued with the lesson. It's been 2 hours and the two males still haven't return. Jungkook's worries grow bigger. Now the classes ends and everyone returns to the dorms.  
  
What happened to the two? Why didn't the staffs call him too? Why are his friend not coming back? Maybe they are already back in the dorm.  
  
But when he arrives there, none of them are here. He tries to text them but gets no response.

Does Chan maybe knows anything he doesn't?  
  
Jungkook decide to ask the australian for information. He makes his way to Chan's dorm section. When he gets there the gray haired is walking out of the dorm, he turns his head and their eyes lock.  
  
"Hey do you have time for a little talk?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I just wanted to walk but that can wait" Chan is just relaxed as always "What do you need?"  
  
"Do you know where Yugyeom and Bambam are?" Jungkook gulps, afraid the other might tell him something awful.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know much more than you do..." Chan frowns.  
  
Jungkook assumes, that the other does that because he's thinking.  
  
"But I've heard that a few people saw them entered J.Y. Park's office" Chan deadpanns.  
  
  
  
Could they...?  
  
  
  
No it can be.  
  
  
But Jungkook suddenly remembers that in the dorm weren't just Yugyeom and Bambam missing but also their belongings.

  
His heart skipped a beat.  
  
  
"Did they get... _cut_?"

He ask almost inaudible, tears slowly forming in his dark brown eyes.

 

  
"Calm down, also elder Trainees entered the room, I'm sure it's not because he wanted them all to leave" Chan pats his shoulder carefully, trying his best to comfort the other.  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
The next day he went to school alone. Also at dance and sing classes, he was alone.  
  
His social anxiety got better but he still prefers to be by himself. That's the reason why he didn't become friends with anyone - except Yugyeom and Bambam. He likes it when he's surrounded by them. They always brighten up his day. Chan is also okay, but he just know him because he is a good friend of Bambam.  
  
Since yesterday he checks his phone as often as he can, but still no text message nor a call.  
  
Where are they? Why they don't give a sign of life?  
  
He doesn't dare to ask the staff members and also doesn't want to disturb Chan more since they are not so close.  
  
  
The only thing he can do is to wait.  
  
  
  
  
At the evening, when he was about to fall asleep, his phone suddenly starts ringing. He grabs his phone and picked up fast, without looking at the caller ID.

 

It must be them, right?

 

  
Fortunatly Yugyeom's voice is to hear. "Oh Kookie, I'm - No, I mean, We are so sorry that we haven't contact you sooner..."  
  
There's a silence.  
  
"I hope you aren't mad. Anyway we couldn't get in touch with you because we were really busy.." Yugyeom hestitates.

 

"Bambam and me are going to debut."  
  
  
  
Jungkook heart breaks.  
  


 

  
Immediatly tears run down his pristine face.

 

 

  
What's about the promise that they will go out again together?

 

 

They will never do anything together again.

 

He's now alone. Left from his only friends.  
  
  
Wouldn't it be the best if he just give up and focus on studying?  
  


  
But why this thought feels so wrong? Even though it would be the most reasonable.  
  
  
Maybe because when he stop dreaming to become a kpop idol he must also stop dreaming to meet Taehyung again?  
  
He doesn't know why he feels so attracted to him. He never was attracted to anyone before. It's his first time to feel that way, but the desire to see him in person again, is so strong. Why he want a reencounter with him so bad?

Is it still because he regrets to not ask the other for his number on that day? Or is it because he wants to thank him that he gave him a career aspiration? However the only thing that counts now is, that he should gives his best and stays on the ball. He has to focus on his goal when he wants to see those wonderful dark brown eyes in front of him again.  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Training is getting harder again. It's hard to focus when something important is missing or more precisely some people. Yugyeom and Bambam debuted in a Band called "Got7". Everytime Jungkook watched their videos he coulnd't choose if he's proud or just extremely sad.

It seems like they forgot about him.  
  
  
Jungkook is sitting in a bathtub, like always thinking too much.  
  
Why J.Y. Park didn't let him debut with his friends? Was he not good enough? But J.Y. Park was really impressed by him.. so why?  
  
He puts this dejected thoughts away and thinks about a certain blonde thatch.

When Taehyung crosses his mind, he can't help but smile. The handsome male always makes him feel better. If only he could hug him, touch his beautiful slightly tanned skin.  
  
 _I_ _bet it's_   _soft_.  _Maybe_   _even sensitive_.

  
Suddenly Jungkook feels hot. He shouldn't think about the elder that way. But it's already too late. He can clearly feel his erected member grows bigger and harder every minute he thinks more about Taehyung. But he hestitates to touch himself, because why does a  _guy_  aroused him?

It's not the time to think much, his mind is already a mess. His sexual frustration prevails.  
  
It's a good way to relieve stress, right?  
  
His right hand slowly moves downwards, gently stroking his penis. Soft whimpers escapes his pinky lips. Glint of sweat trickles down his forehead. The thoughts of what Taehyung's pretty big hands could do to him doesn't stops. The blonde boy's moans sounds in his ears. The view how the elder would lay above him. The images of Taehyung's tightly shut eyes and slightly parted lips inflammes his lust for him even more. His own hand jerking off faster. Moans getting louder and needier. He doesn't need to care if anyone can hear him, because he has no roomates anymore. His left hand wanders down to his entrance, but when he is about to touch himself there, he stops.  
  
He isn't  _gay._  
  
However he continued thrusting in his right hand until his body squirm because of the overhelming pleasure when he reaches his climax with a loud "Hyung!". Heavy breath is to hear when he comes down from his high.  
  
For a few minutes he could forget about all his worries but now the feeling of tiredness is coming back.  
  
  
But he still holds on.  
  


On his weak days he calls his parents or Yoongi. He's not alone, he knows that. Chan and him are also getting more comfortable with each other. They usally don't hang out but when they have to do teamwork, be it at school or training, since they are also in the same age, they will do it together.  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
After altogether four years of training, two without Yugyeom and Bambam. Jungkook is now 18 years old. He is an excellent singer, and dancer as well. And when he gets called to the Ceo's office he is 100% sure, he knows the reason.  
  
When he enters the room his expectation comes true.

 

 

  
He's going to  _debut_.

 

 

  
But what he didn't bided was:  
  
1st: That he's gonna debut as a soloist  
  


  
And 2nd:  
  
"Because I have a debt by Park Chanyeol, you will be promoted half from JYP Entertainment and half from  _Bighit_  Entertainment. That includes that you will practice in both Buildings. I hope you don't mind." J.Y. Park looks concerned.  
  
  
"No quite the opposite. It makes me happy to hear that" Jungkook grin widely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Taehyung_   _hyung wait for me_.  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Reunion

Jungkook enters Bighit's building. Everytime when he is there, he hopes to see Taehyung.  
  
  
Unfortunatly the elder is, like always, no where to be found.  
  
Why is he never here?  
  
Now Jungkook finally debuted after years of hard work and still he haven't meet Taehyung again.  
  
The elder is an artist at Bighit but that doesn't mean that he will be always at the building. Was that not obvious from the start? Stupid Jungkook.  
  
However the black haired has to focus on practicing his new choreography.  
  
Few hours of intensive dancing later, he goes to the restroom. He stares at the floor while walking, lost in his mind.  
  
  
Suddenly he falls back on his butt, eyes closed because of the pain.  
  
  
"I apologize, I didn't pay attention"  
  
  
Jungkook immediatly looks up when he hears the deep voice he missed so much.  
  
  
Taehyung, _finally._  
  
The elder has his hand stretch out to help him up. Jungkook takes his hand and stands up again.  
  
"Hyung, why so polite? You haven't changed, you always run into me" He smiles so brightly that the corners of his mouth almost hurts.  
  
  
"Sorry?" Taehyung nervously replies.  
  
  
  
Jungkook never felt a pain like this before. How could he think that Taehyung will remember him when they literally just met once.  
  
  
He realise that he was staring at the elder dumbfounded for a few seconds now. He should say something, but he doesn't know how. Is it too odd to tell that he waited eager for their reencounter when Taehyung doesn't even remember the first one?  
  
Why he doesn't remember, when Jungkook was thinking about it everyday? It's cruel.  
  
  
"Should I remember something?" Taehyung expression soften probably because Jungkook looks dejected.  
  
  
  
"Yah here are you" Jungkook's manager Jin yells. Then he noticed Taehyung.  
  
"Oh, hello Taehyung. This is Jungkook, you don't know him yet, right?" He points at the black haired.  
  
"No, but I think I should know him" Taehyung chuckles.  
  
Jin look confused but then starts talking again. "Then get to know each other, he is a new JYP artist, half promoted from Bighit, he's cute right?" Jin winks and starts laughing because of the blush on Jungkook's and Taehyung's cheeks.  
  
"You will see each other often from now on, so I hope you get along well" Jin adds "Jungkook I just wanted to tell you're done for today" He waves to them and then leaves.  
  
Now they are alone again, standing awkwardly in the hallway.  
  
"Do you want to eat lunch together?" Taehyung suggest.  
  
"Yeah, s-sure" Jungkook stutters in a low voice.  
  
  
 _He_ _doesn't remember_ _me_. _At_ _least_ _I_ _can_ _see_ _him_ _now_.  
  
  
 _I_ _will_ _make_ _new_ _memories_ _with_ _him_.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Memories_ _he_ _will_ _remember_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
Jungkook start to get used to his Idol schedule. It's stressful but nothing he can't manage.  
  
He's happy, very happy. Mostly because he can see Taehyung on daily basis now. Usually Idols don't have much time to meet with friends but being in the company building often, is for work and Jungkook is so lucky that he can spend time with the blonde, at work.  
  
He should be used to Taehyung, but his heart still beats faster everytime he's near him. Nobody ever made him feel like this, Taehyung is the first and only one. Sometimes he just want to hug the elder and never let him go anymore. Sometimes he caught himself gazing at Taehyung's lips a little bit too long. He still doesn't understand why his mind always wanders to him. It drives him crazy sometimes.  
  
Is it normal to feel that way?  
  
  
Does Taehyung feel that too when Jungkook is around?  
  
  
Probably not. When they practice in the dance room, Jungkook can't help but glances to Taehyung, while the other barely gives him any attention. At first Jungkook thought it was because he was too focused on dancing but that doesn't explain why he's also like that when they eat together.  
  
Initially he was satisfied with just spending time with Taehyung but now he wants the other to notices him. It's not like he's ignoring him but he doesn't tell Jungkook much about his personal life. At lunch he always talks with his background dancers Jimin and Hoseok. 

The two are nice and just around them when they eat, sometimes at dance practice too, but Jungkook still wants to spend more time with Taehyung alone.  
  
Why does the elder doesn't have any interest on him?  
  
  
Jungkook goes to a room downstaires to his singing classes. Idol life wasn't that different from Trainee life - refers to practice.  
  
  
  
In the middle of him trying to hit a high note, Jin enters the room.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll fly to Japan, Osaka to be exact, we'll stay four days there for the schedule, like a music show and photoshoots." Jin looks at his phone for more information.  
  
"Okay I'm looking forward to it since I was never in Japan before" The black haired beams while clapping his hands.  
  
"But we booked too late, so you won't have your own room" Jin frowns.  
  
"I don't mind to share a room with you-"  
  
"No you'll share it with Taehyung since he has similar schedules there" Jin blinks at the vocal teacher "Sorry for the bolt in" He bows politely and leaves the room.  
  
Jungkook just stares at the now closed door where Jin went out just minutes ago.  
  
"Can we finish now for today? Thank you" Without waiting for a respond, he storms out of the room, running after Jin.  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do you act like you don't remember him?" Jimin asks curiously. He knew about their first encounter because he heard it when Jungkook told it to Jin. After that he retold it to the blonde, but just because the younger sounded so sad about the fact that Taehyung forgot about him. He surely left the thing out that Jungkook was half in tears when he told him about this story.  
  
"I don't act like that. It's not my fault that I forgot I met him _once_  before" Taehyung scoffs, feeling pierced from Jimin.  
  
He does remember the day, but he doesn't want to admit it. It would be strange if he would remember such a thing after so many years and he doesn't want anyone especially Jungkook, to think that he have interest on him. That's why he lied.  
  
  
But Jimin knows him too well. He can tell that Taehyung remembers him for sure.  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
After looking for Jin a while, he finally finds him in his fitting room.  
  
"Why do I have to share a room with Taehyung hyung?" He tries his best to say it straightforward.  
  
"You don't like it?" Jin smirks.  
  
Jungkook peers at him distracted.  
  
  
"Are you afraid Taehyung caught you, when masturbate because of him?"  
  
  
"Wh- What are y-you talking about?!" Jungkook furrows his brows and hectic waves his hands around.  
  
"Come on Kookie, it's obvious, you keep staring at him, even when I talk to you, you often don't react" Jin laughs, he thinks it's too cute how Jungkook is getting redder by each minute.  
  
"T-that's not true" He half shouts, crosses his arms and turns his back to the elder.  
  
"I think you'll be able to hold it back. Who knows, maybe you don't need to touch yourself, maybe Taehyung will help you out" Jin raises his eyebrows amused.  
  
Jungkook shoves Jin due to embarassment.  
  
What have he done wrong to face such a nasty situation?  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly the door opens.  
  
  
  
"Who needs me to help out?" Taehyung enters the room with a confused look.  
  
  
Jungkook's breath hitches.  
  
  
Then Jin couln't hold it back anymore and burst out of laughter while hitting his thight. This situation is too funny.  
  
But not for Jungkook. He glares at Jin. Could it get worse?  
  
"Is there something I don't know?" Taehyung chuckles at the sight of the elder lay on the floor and holding his abdomen because of laughter.  
  
"No hyung, i-it's nothing" Jungkook shakes his head harshly.  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
Jungkook tried his best to avoid Taehyung all the way from the airplane until the arrival to the hotel, because he was afraid the elder might ask him about his conversation with Jin ealier.  
  
  
"Ok this is _your_ roomkey" Jin hands it to Jungkook and whispers in his ear "Have fun"  
  
Jungkook is annoyed from Jin and makes his way to the Hotel room.  
  
When he sets one foot in the room he noticed that Taehyung is already here.  
  
"Oh I forgot that we're roommates for this trip" Taehyung gives him his famous boxy grin.

"I don't mind, though" Jungkook strokes the back of his neck shyly. He can't hold eye contact with Taehyung for too long.  
  
"I don't mind either, I just forgot" The blonde says in a soft voice.  
  
  
 _You_ _forget_ _a_ _lot_.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Jungkook's ears hurts from the screaming fans, eyes hurting from the camera flash. It's his first music show since his debut. He still wonders how he managed his Trainee days at the beginning.  
  
Oh right, because of Yugyeom and Bambam. It's been a long time since they saw each other. After Got7's debut, they had barely time and Jungkook as Trainee hasn't many free days as well. Sometimes when they had no schedules, they asked Jungkook if he want to meet up, but the other always refused, because he had no time.  
  
But that wasn't true. Bambam and Yugyeom were always closer to each other than to Jungkook, because they have been through a lot together before Jungkook even knew them. Being in a band, tied them even more together. Jungkook would feel like a fifth wheel. He couldn't bear seeing how his best friend and him estranged from each other.  
  
"Oh Jungkook! Long time no see"  
  
This high pitched voice.  
  
"Yes indeed!" He smiles and hugs back the two males that approaches him. Even if he was afraid to see them, he still missed them so much.  
  
Fortunatly they aren't awkward at all. Actually they get easily in a conversation with each other.  
  
The whole time at the music show they sticked together like the good old times.  
  
"Let's hang out one time or another!" Jungkook suggest.  
  
"Yeah sure!" Bambam immediatly answers with a wide girn.  
  
  
  
Jungkook looks out of the window car. His stomach rumbles from starvation, but he's too tired to go somewhere to eat. He just want to rest.  
  
~

  
Once he arrives at the Hotel room, he immediatly wash up and goes to bed. The music show was fun but also exhausting. When he lays in the king-size bed, he realized that he's not alone.

Taehyung is peacefully sleeping next to him.  
  
He can't help but brings himself above the blonde and put both of his forearms on each side of Taehyung's head to have a better view of him. He looks at his beautiful tall eyelashes, his perfect shaped nose with the cutest mole on it and at his slightly parted puffy pink lips. He looks so irresitible.  
  
  
Jungkook knows why he's always thinking about the blonde.  
  
  
  
  
He's in love with Taehyung.  
  
  
  
  
  
Why does his heart feels so heavy out of the blue?  
  
  
  
Jungkook knew that he loves the elder for quite some time now but didn't like the fact that he's gay. Therefore he suppressed his feelings. He's not against homosexuals, being gay is not wrong, but korean society don't accept them. At first he also wasn't sure, if that what he's feeling for the other, is really love, because he was never in love before and because it hurts so much.  
  
It hurts so much because it's one-sided.  
  
  
Taehyung doesn't even see him as a real friend, just as a workmate. Maybe he's not even gay or worse a homophobe. Moreover both of them are Idols. That makes it even more complicated because when a straight Idol couple is dating in the Kpop industry, it's already a big scandal. What will happen when a  homosexual Idol couple is dating?  
  
Taehyung is inches away from him. He's so close, but Jungkook never will be able to kiss him, to touch him or to love him.  
  
A tear falls from his eyes landing on Taehyung's face, who lies beneath him.  
  
  
 _Why_ _can't_ _Taehyung_ _love_ _me_ _back?_  
  
  
 _Why_ _did_ _I_ _fall_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _him?_  
  
  
More tears falling onto the sligthly taller's face.  
  
  
  
All the sudden Taehyung opens his eyes. The first thing he sees, is a sobbing Jungkook on top of him. He has understandably a lot of question but knows that they're incongruous right now.  
  
He softly pushes Jungkook's head down to his chest then gently pets his hair and kissing fondly the crown of his head.  
  
Because of Taehyung's care Jungkook starts to cry harder.  
  
 _He_ _just_ _have_ _pity_ _for_ _me,_ _no_ _feels_ _at_ _all_.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Taehyung's voice is sincerly.  
  
  
Jungkook's heart hurts so much.

"Did somebody hurt you?" The elder ask calm.  
  
Jungkook doesn't want to answer but he can't bear anymore to hold it in.  
  
"Yes you! You do this to me!" Jungkook blubbers out "Why you don't remember me?! I was thinking about you _everyday_ since our first encounter that was _four_ years ago! And what are you doing?! You barely spend a second to look at me and the worst is that I'm not even mad at you" He hiccups.  
  
Jungkook continues "And you know why I'm like that? Because I **love**  you" With every word his sobs getting louder and more painfully.  
  
He ducks his head down.  
  
  
The elder lift Jungkook's chin to make the younger look at him. Their eyes lock. Jungkook stops crying.

Silence.  
  
  
Taehyung hesitates but then leans forward.  
  
  
Both of them moved in closer to each other with eyes shut, full of anticipation till their lips touch. All bad thoughts are blown away. It's like the whole world stopped. It's just the two of them now. Their lips moving against each other in perfect harmony. Loud Heartbeats. Taehyung loves the feeling of kissing Jungkook's inexperienced lips, it's addicting. Jungkook can feel how his cheek's, neck and ears getting hot, they probably glow deep red. He can't describe how delighted he is. He thought about this moment thousend times before, finally his imagination comes true. The kiss is sweet and pure, more than perfect for a first kiss.  
  
Now Jungkook is sure that _both_  of them will **never** forget this moment.  
  
  
As he draws back from Taehyung lips and looks into those perfect eyes he realise;

 

  
_This_ _is_ _just_ _the_ _begining._  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
After their first kiss both of them quickly felt asleep because of the exhaustion from the music show.  
  
  
In the moring Jungkook wakes up, feeling Taehyung's arm wrap around his waist.  
  
"Morning" Taehyung mumbles with his deep raspy morning voice.  
  
"Morning" Jungkook responds low. His ears getting a lightly shade of pink. Something the elder didn't miss.  
  
"So cute" Taehyung fondly kisses the younger's ear, making him blush more.  
  
Jungkook wants to ask the elder why he acted so cold towards him although he likes him too.  
  
Does he? Should Jungkook ask him that too or does the kiss explains everything by itself?  
  
He thinks for a while, how he could ask the other. Then he opens his mouth to talk-  
  
"Hey are you already awake? It's already afternoon and none of you both replies to our messages" Baekhyun knocks at the door.  
  
  
They both froze.  
  
  
"Is everything okay in there?" Jin sounds.  
  
"Should we go inside?" He whispers to the smaller.  
  
"What is when they're _busy_?" The silver haired responds in a low voice, unaware that the Idols can here him anyway.  
  
"It's not the time for jokes" Jin search in his pocket for the spare keycard, but before he unlocks the door Baekhyun puts his hand infront of the lock.  
  
"This wasn't a joke"  
  
  
With that sentence the Idols immediatly pulls away from each other and pretend to be still asleep. Soon after that their managers enter the room.  
  
"How can you sleep till now?" Jin jolts Jungkook "You have a Photoshoot in 40 minutes!"  
  
"What?" Jungkook abruptly stands up an runs to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
"Yeah exactly, stay still like that" The photographer is focused on taking pictures of him "Ok right, good, one last pic and then we're done"  
  
Jungkook couldn't wait to drive back to the hotel. He wants to see Taehyung.  
  
"Do you want to go to eat somewhere after the shoot?" Jin invites.  
  
The Younger question himself if Taehyung and his manager Baekhyun will join them but doesn't want to ask Jin. Mainly because he's sure Jin will tease him. That's also the reason why he didn't tell the elder about their kiss last night. How should he form the question without mention Taehyung? As soon as possible he wants to be in Taehyung's propinquity again.  
  
"Just the two of us?" He dare to ask, hoping Jin tells him otherwise.  
  
"Yes why? Do you mind?"  
  
Ok Taehyung is not gonna eat with them.  
  
"No, I.. I'm just worn" Jungkook gulps, afraid the other would notice his uneasiness. "I think I will get some take out and eat it at the ...hotel." He's a bad liar.

"Ok go and rest"  
  
Yes he bought it.  
  
  
Unfortunately the blonde was still at his schedule. That's why Jungkook sitting alone at the floor, eating instant noodles.  
  
Could it be that the blonde is already done but just doesn't want to see him?  
  
What is when the elder act cold towards him again?  
  
  
His worries proofs to be wrong because when all of a sudden Taehyung enters the room and doesn't hesitate a second to put his lips on Jungkook's again.  
  
  
There's no need to ask the elder about the past, the only thing that matters is here and now.  
  
  
Taehyung covers them both with a blanket. They face each other. He puts one hand on Jungkook's cheeks and draws circels on it with his thumb. They keep looking at each other without exchanging a word. Jungkook doesn't know why but his instinct tell him to close his eyes, so he does. Maybe it is because of the mood? He perceives warm breath on his face before feeling soft lips against his own. Taehyung kisses him tender, feeling so drawn to him. Jungkook puts his hands in the blonde locks stroking him softly there.  
  
They break the kiss to breath, smiling at each other. Both of them approach till there's no space between them anymore. Jungkook place his head at the crook of Taehyung's neck, inhale his sweet scent.  
  
"Good night Kookie~"  
  
"Night Tae"  
  
He nuzzles his head deeper, kissing his collarbone affectionately.  
  
  
  
He wants to stay like this forever.  
  



	5. The First Touch

"Is this your first award show?" Baekhyun ask the youngest in the car.  
  
"Yes but I was already at music shows" Jungkook answers while looking out of the window.  
  
"Awards shows are bigger..." The silver haired states with uneasiness on his face.  
  
Before Jungkook could ask further Taehyung steps out of the car, so he follows close after him. Both males make their way to the red carpet. The black haired male is a bit nervous since it's the first time he'll perform live in front of so many people. He's also nominated for a rookie award.  
  
"Taehyung! Jungkook! Look here!"  
  
"Why do you were in the same car?"  
  
"Since when do you know each other?"  
  
"Jungkook how do you feel about having your first live performance today?" Paparazzi yell.  
  
So many cameras. So many mics get pushed into their faces. Last time when he was at the music show, there weren't that many paparazzi. Jungkook is overchallenged. They keep bombing him with question, so that he can't focus on answering even one. He feels suffocated.  
  
Why they don't let him time to breath before they expect from him to reply to their questions?  
  
He tense. The only thing he hears are people yelling his name. Camera flashes dazzle his eyesight. He almost tripped over his own legs.  
  
But suddenly he feels a warm comforting hand rubbing his back. He turns to his right to the person who the hand belongs to. Taehyung steps slightly infront of him, protecting him unobtrusive from the cameras.  
  
"Jungkook and me know each other because he's half promoted from Bighit, the company I belong to" Taehyung calmly speaks and looks at Jungkook to encourage him to talk too.  
  
"I-I'm feeling very honored to be allowed to ... perform at this award show" Jungkook nervously looking between the paparazzi and Taehyung.  
  
_How_ _did_ _Taehyung_ _manage_ _all_ _of_ _this_ _alone_ _when_ _he_ _was_ _a_ _rookie?_  
  
_He's_ _so_ _strong_ _and_ _confident_. _Not_ _like_ _me, a_   _kid_ _with_ _supressed_ _social anxiety_ _who somehow made it into the Kpop industy._  
  
In the distance he can identify Yugyeom and Bambam. He wants to introduce them to Taehyung. But when he is about to head to Got7, he noticed that the elder is not next to him anymore.  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
"Are you ready for your performance?" Jin's face is full of visible concern, even though he tries to hide it.  
  
"Jin hyung...where's Taehyung hyung?" Jungkook couldn't hold this stabbing question in.  
  
"He should be here somewhere" The elder looks around.  
  
  
"Jungkook you have 2 minutes left" A staff member gently pulls his arm.  
  
  
On the way to the stage Jungkook's vision starts to get blurry. He tries his best to breath calmly. He enter's the stage, fangirls start to scream, other Idols watching him from the front row seats. Run, he wants to run. Run away from the stage. Run away from all these people who are piericing him with their glaring looks.  
  
  
Until his sight meet familiar brown eyes. He gasp of relief.  
  
  
Now it's showtime.  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
Jungkook sits in the hotel lobby. Next to him his beloved Taehyung, reading a book silently. After the award show, they drove back to the hotel to change their clothes. Now they're waiting for their managers to arrive. Jungkook realise that he and Taehyung haven't talk since today in the morning. The elder comforted him earlier at the show but they didn't exchange a word there. In their last conversation Jungkook asked Taehyung if he wants to eat dinner at an renowned restaurant with him, but he didn't want the elder think that he force him to a date so he invite their managers too. Taehyung happily agreed, but why did he stop talking to him after that?  
  
Is he mad at Jungkook?  
  
Taehyung didn't even ask how he is feeling after his first award show.  
  
_Should I ask him_ _what's_ _wrong?_  
  
  
"Hello we are here~ Let's go!!" Baekhyun waves with both of his hands from the distance, getting some suprised looks from other people in the lobby.  
  
"Yeah let's go I'm hungry" Jungkook smiles tiredly.  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Everyone is enjoying the food except Jungkook, he barely touched it. Jin, Baekhyun and Taehyung joked around while Jungkook remains silent.  
  
Too many thoughts swirling in his head. He thought that the elder is annoyed and didn't want to talk, but now he's bubbly like always.  
  
Jungkook wants that the blonde gives him some of his attention. He puts his hand on Taehyung's under the table.  
  
Taehyung ignores it completely. Like if Jungkook is just air for him.  
  
Cruel.  
  
"I've to go to the restroom" Jungkook's eyes are filled with unshed tears.  
  
He immediatly runs into a cabin. After he locks the door he starts to cry.  
  
Fortunatly no one other is here.  
  
He wish Taehyung would be here. He'll come for sure and comfort him.  
  
He hears steps coming closer, then a knock on his door.  
  
Taehyung?  
  
"Jungkook is everything okay?"  
  
His hopes instantly drops when he heard Jin's voice.  
  
"Y-yes, I'm ...I'm okay" Jungkook hates how broke he sounds.  
  
"Really? Do you want to go back to the hotel?"  
  
He doesn't want to ruin the dinner for the others, therefore he decides to call a cab and drive back. Alone, certainly.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Jungkook drops on the bed looking at the ceiling.  
  
Why was everthing so perfect in the morning and now they are like strangers again? It can't be his fault, he did nothing wrong.  
  
Maybe it's just a big misunderstanding.  
  
He intend to actually talk about everything with the elder, when he's back from the dinner.  
  
Since their first kiss, Jungkook had so many question surrounding his mind.  
  
Why did Taehyung kissed him?  
  
Does he feel any affection towards the younger?  
  
Are they friends or are they more?  
  
In the end he always decided to let it be, because he was afraid Taehyung would feel interrogated and would push him away.  
  
The sad thing is that the blonde act cold towards him again without telling him the reason why.  
  
He can't wait to talk to Taehyung. This time he will definitively do it.  
  
After hours of waiting it's seems like the elder won't come back this night. Jungkook is so worried. He texts and calls but as expected, no response. With his tremble hand, he calls Jin.  
  
"Hello?" Jin sighs sleepy "What do you need at 4 a.m.?"  
  
"..." Jungkook realise how ridiculous this situation is. Why should Jin,  _Jungkook's_  manager, know where Taehyung is?  
  
"Jungkook? Did something serious happen?"  
  
Nevertheless he determines to ask.  
  
"I just wanted to know...if you maybe know.." Jungkook sighs loudly "Hyung, do you know where Taehyung is?"  
  
"He claimed that he doesn't feel good. That's the reason why he decided to stay with Baekhyun, because his hotel is closer to the restaurant" Jin pauses "Did something happen between you guys?" He tries to use his words careful, he doesn't want to be insensitive.  
  
"N-no, everything is fine" The black haired is about to hangs up when he hears Jin's voice.  
  
"Jungkook...It's the second time you've asked me for his location in just 24 hours"  
  
The younger doesn't hesitates to promptly ends the call.  
  
He doesn't want to talk anymore.  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Camera flashes and yelling paparazzi again. Today is a music show and it's already the 4th day in Osaka, that means it's the last day Taehyung and Jungkook will be roommates. Concerning Taehyung, he's still ignoring the younger. Jungkook decides it would be the best when he starts to ignore the other as well.  
  
  
But his eyes still looking for the blonde in the crowd. When he finds him, a short pain stabbed his heart.  
  
Taehyung is having a conversation with Suzy. Suzy is Korea's most loved actress and Idol. Both of them seem very amused due to their interaction. A lot of people want Taehyung to date her, because they are both really popular and they would be the visual couple of the century.  
  
Let him then! Jungkook couldn't care less.  
  
He doesn't need the elder.  
  
He feels someone approaches him from the back. That someone gives him a tight back hug.  
  
"You look so stressed Kookie" Bambam giggles tickles in his neck.  
  
"We should go to a karaoke bar at the evening" Yugyeom chuckles.  
  
Where Bambam is, there must also be Yugyeom. They're always together.  
  
Why can't Taehyung and him be like that?  
  
No he shouldn't even spend a thought on him.  
  
Why should he rack his brain, when Taehyung doesn't even registers that Jungkook exist.  
  
"Yeah let's do it" Jungkook puts his hands on the shoulders of the other two males.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
"I will order jajangmyeon" Yugyeom takes out his phone and calls a delivery service.  
  
"Is it allowed to eat in a karaoke bar?" Jungkook asks.  
  
"Yes it is, we're often here" Bambam states.  
  
"Aren't you singing already enough as Idols?" Jungkook chuckels hitting softly Yugyeom's tight.  
  
"Honestly...we don't get that many lines" Bambam lower his head "It's the disadvantage if you're in a band. You have to share lines and the distribution is mostly not fair"  
  
"I still would have wanted to debuted with you guys" Jungkook confesses in a low voice.  
  
  
"Jungkook.."  
  
"I felt left behind" Jungkook burst out crying. He couldn't hold it back anymore, it is too much for him. His feelings are a mess.  
  
Yugyeom and Bambam don't hesitate to embrace the black haired.  
  
"I honestly didn't want to see you guys anymore" Jungkook blubbers out "I wasn't always busy. I'm sorry that I lied to you"  
  
"Jungkook we knew that, we understand you" Yugyeom pats his head "Honestly I would do the same..."  
  
"But that doesn't matter now. We are toghether again and this time nothing will break our friendship apart" Bambam says proudly.  
  
Laughter filled the room.  
  
The three males sang their lungs out that night. Jungkook missed those nights so much.  
  
This time nothing will separate them ever.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
_2_ _a.m_.  
  
Jungkook checked the time. He has to drive to the airport in 4 hours, but he didn't sleep yet.  
  
Maybe it's because Taehyung didn't come back to their hotel again.  
  
Maybe he's with Suzy right now.  
  
Jungkook tried his best to ban the elder from his mind but he still thinks about him. He miss Taehyung's warmth next to him.  
  
The bed feels so empty and cold without him.  
  
He shut his eyes slowly and falls asleep.  
  
  
  
Jungkook wakes up because he feels a soft pout against his own. He opens his eyes and immediatly tears stream down his face.  
  
"Tae hyung?"  
  
"I'm sorry" Taehyung caged him between his arms, doesn't want the younger to go.  
  
"Why..why are you doing this to me?" Jungkook wants to pull the other away but instead he hugs him, his scent is too sweet and he couldn't resist.  
  
"I'm sorry, I promise you..I will never do it again" Taehyung thumbs his cheeks.  
  
Jungkook remains silent. Only his sniffles rings out.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you..I-I can't explain...it's complicated" Taehyung pecks his lips and looks him dearly in the eyes. It seems like he really meant what he said.  
  
_I_ _will forgive him this time._  
  
"Tae..hyung.." Jungkook thighten his hug and press Taehyung more to him.

He wants to feel him close.  
  
"Kookie.."  
  
He wants to feel his body.  
  
The mood in the room changed.  
  
Taehyung's apologizing kisses getting hot and passionate. His lips wanders down to Jungkook's neck leaving open-mouthed kisses there. He takes his skin between his teeth, ready to mark him.  
  
"N-not here" Jungkook manages to say.  
  
"Then I'll make them where no one can see them" Taehyung's eyes darken.  
  
The elder's deep voice and lustful eyes makes Jungkook shiver. He flinches at the feeling of Taehyung hands under his t-shirt.  
  
Before he could realise, it was already taken off and the blonde doesn't hesitate a second to suck hickeys on Jungkook's chest.  
  
First he felt uncomfortable but the growing heat inside his stomach making his worries fade away. He seeks for Taehyung's lips.  
  
Jungkook wrap his arm around Taehyung's neck, kissing him with sincerely.  
  
Their already erected members are rubbing against each other. Moans escapes their lips. Taehyung takes this opportunity to slips his tounge inside Jungkook's mouth.  
  
Jungkook wants to feel Taehyung more. He takes his t-shirt off, roaming his hands on his torso.  
  
Taehyung removes Jungkook's pants and is about to get his underwear off as well, when he noticed that the younger is getting goosebumps, he stops.  
  
"Do you want me to cease?" Taehyung asks softly.

"N-no..I'm just nervous" Jungkook turns his head away. He doesn't want to meet the other's gaze "It's my first time.."  
  
_Why did I tell him that? That must be such a turn-off for him._  
  
Taehyung cups his cheek's.  
  
"There's no reason to be nervous, I'll be gentle" He pecks his nose and gives him a sweet boxy smile.  
  
Jungkook's heart swells at that sight. He nods.  
  
That's enough for Taehyung to take it off. After that he also removes his own clothes.  
  
Jungkook stares at the blonde's hard dick. Taehyung caught him staring and chuckles when the other blushes.  
  
His hand grabs the younger's length, pumping it slowly. The other hand playing with Jungkook's nipple.

The black haired whines and grips the bed sheets tightly as Taehyung takes his whole member in his mouth.  
  
"Taehyung..oh god" Jungkook's back arched.  
  
The elder crawl on top of him "Kookie..I want you so bad" He nibbles at Jungkook's ears.  
  
Jungkook feels so hot.  
  
Taehyung slowly suck three of his own fingers before spreading the younger's legs.  
  
He looks at him for a while.  
"Do you really want to do this?"  
  
"Yes I'm ready" Jungkook let him know.  
  
"When I hurt you or when you want me to stop, say it to me immediately" Taehyung nears his entrance, massage it and then carefully slides the first finger in.  
  
Jungkook tense. He breaths heavily.  
  
Such a pain.  
  
"Ok I think, I should stop-"  
  
"Believe me, I'm ready" Jungkook focused at Taehyung's eyes.  
  
The blonde put the second finger inside, scissoring him.  
  
Jungkook tries to hide the pain but he's sure Taehyung can see how uncomfortable he feels.

"You alright?.." The blonde asks nervously while his other hand pets Jungkook's thight comforting.  
  
Suddenly a wave of pleasure hits the younger. Taehyung found his prostate.  
  
A gasp of relief leaves the elders lips when he heard the younger's moans. Then he slides the third finger in.  
  
"Tae..Taehyung hyung, I'm prepared, please.." Jungkook says needy.  
  
Taehyung gently slides his cock inside the younger. Let him get used to the feeling.  
  
When Jungkook relaxes, he start to move.  
  
Both of them let out sinful noises. Sweating bodies rubbing against each other. Shameless about the fact that the other people in the hotel probably can hear them.  
  
Skin clapping sounds filled the rooms as Taehyung thrust harder and deeper.  
  
"I'm close.."  
  
Taehyung fasten his speed.  
  
"Tae hyung! Ahhh!" Jungkook shut his eye's tightly and throw his head back because of the pleasure he is feeling.  
  
The elder bites his lips hard as he also reaches his climax soon after Jungkook, who's having difficulties to catch his breath.  
  
Taehyung enjoy to watch the younger in this state. His swollen lips and sweaty forehead.  
  
He could stare at him all day long.  
  
Why is that so?  
  
What is this feeling?  
  
  
  
Maybe..  
  
.. _love?_  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the first smut scene ;)
> 
> Thank you sooo much for the kudos on my story! It make me so happy and I want to work harder on my writing^^  
> Please comment how you think about the story  
> Till next chapter :)
> 
> Love, Nii ~


	6. The Scandal

It's early in the morning. The sun hasn't rise yet but the first birds started to sing already.  
  
Taehyung kisses Jungkook's cheek softly. Then he put his hand on it and draw circles with his thumb. He watches how the slightly shorter male's lips form a little smile because of the small touch.  
  
"I'm sorry Jungkook" Taehyung wipes one tear from his own face.  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you so quiet today? Are you having a headache?" Jin softly strokes Jungkook's hair "The plane will be landing in Korea soon"  
  
The latter male just stares lifeless out of the window, he doesn't give any reaction.  
  
"Did something happen?" Jin hestitates "Is it maybe because of Taehyung?"  
  
"Why should everything have to do with him?!" Jungkook half shouts weepy.  
  
Jin doesn't push him to talk further. He doesn't know what happend to Jungkook but he understands that the other isn't in the mood to hold a conversation.  
  
The whole flight was quiet. That refers also to the drive to the Bighit Building. They have some paperwork to do there because of their days in Japan, before the males can head home.  
  
"I will read the papers and when I'm finished I'll call you to sign it, go to the comfort zone of company and rest a bit" Jin smiles at him.  
  
"Thank you hyung.." Jungkook nods and makes his way to the rest area.  
  
To many questions keep pressuring his head.  
  
The caressing skinship the previous night had affected him more than it should have.  
  
How could Taehyung left him after they spend the night together? He didn't even write him a note nor said goodbye to him.  
  
  
Jungkook feels so stupid.  
  
  
He should have known that the elder male doesn't feel the same.  
  
He should have known that Taehyung just wanted to play with him.  
  
How could he fell for his trick? It was clear at the beginning that the other doesn't have any interest for him.  
  
  
But why did it feel so real when they made love?  
  
Why was Taehyung's touch so gentle, so lovely.  
  
  
How can someone fake such things, so good?  
  
  
Before he realise, tears are already flowing down his cheek. He arrived at the rest zone but spots Hoseok sitting on the couch there. Jungkook doesn't want Hoseok to see him cry.  
  
  
  
That's the reason why the black haired is rolled up by himself crying behind the company's building outside, next to the trash containers.  
  
At this place he can cry so much he want.  
  
  
Nobody will see him here.  
  
  
  
  
"Jungkook?"  
  
  
Shit.

  
"Why are you here?" Jimin gives him a worriedly look when he noticed the younger's tearful eyes.  
  
Jungkook remains silent. Not meet the other's gaze.  
  
"I lost a bet with Hoseok, so I have to throw the trash away but why are you here?" Jimin knows that he shouldn't ask but he doesn't want Jungkook to cry here alone anymore "Do you want to talk?"  
  
Jungkook shakes his head.  
  
"Come on, I'll listen well, you need to talk to someone. Always crying alone will break you"  
  
No responds. Jimin sighs.  
  
"I know we don't know each other for a long time yet but we can get to know the other better when we talk, right?" Jimin chuckles at how irrational he sounds. His smile is getting wider when he heard that the younger laugh as well.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you" Jungkook's eyes are still teary but his lips smile brightly.  
  
"I would suggest to go to a cafe but since the JJ Project's JB and Jinyoung scandal.." Jimin's voice gets uneasy "How would you like to go to my place?"  
  
Earlier when Jungkook was in the car, he heard in the radio something like that but didn't spend much attention on it.  
  
"What for a scandal?"  
  
Jimin looks at him in disbelieve.  
  
"You don't know? It's playing in the news the whole time. However a chatroom screenshot from Got7's or more precisely JJ Project's JB and Jinyoung got leaked. In the Chat they were texting about their romantic relationship but it isn't proven to be true yet"  
  
"What has the scandal to do with us when we go to a cafe?" Jungkook frown slightly because of confusion.  
  
  
"Gay rumors will spread about us" Jimin answers like it's nothing.  
  
Oh well.

  
Jimin is a homophobe.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
"Okay that's my place, take a seat. Do you want something to drink?" Jimin asks.

"Just a water please" Jungkook replies nervously, something the elder doesn't miss.  
  
Jimin goes to the kitchen takes two glasses and a water bottle, he comes back and sits in front of Jungkook.  
  
"Good, tell me what worries you" Jimin says softly.  
  
Jungkook can't tell him about Taehyung. He's a homophobe. He won't understand him.  
  
  
"Are you feeling uncomfortable because it's just the two of us at my place?" Jimin starts to feel uneasy too.  
  
He doesn't want the black haired to think that he had someting bad in his mind.  
  
"I don't get why the media makes such a drama about JJ, even if they're in a relationship, it's non of the media's business and it's nothing wrong about it, they don't get hate but the news are spamming with it" Jimin sighs "The reason why we are here is that I just don't want that you're invovled in a scandel because of me, mostly because you're a rookie, please don't think bad of me"  
  
Jungkook gasp inaudible of relief. Jimin is not against gays.  
  
But can he really talk with him about Taehyung?  
  
"Jungkook, I can see that you want to tell someone about your problems, please just say what bothers you"  
  
  
 _Bothers? Yes yes he bothers_ _me_.  
  
  
"..Taehyung..." Jungkook hiccups.  
  
Jimin already thought that the blonde is the reason but hearing that his expectation is right gives him a bad feeling.  
  
"What happened?" Jimin tries to sound so soft as possible. He doesn't want to trigger the other.  
  
"He.. he just.." Jungkook stops.  
  
It's silent for a while.  
  
Jungkook looks at the ceiling.  
  
Trying his best not to cry.  
  
  
  
However, he failed miserably.  
  
"Jungkook..you don't have to tell me if you're not ready-"  
  
"We had sex and he left me without saying anything!" Jungkook burst into a flood of tears. "He was the entire time like that in Japan! Always made me hope and then left me coldly.."  
  
Jimin doesn't know how to react. He can't find any words to comfort the younger.  
  
"I feel so used!" Jungkook blubbers out.  
  
The room is filled with painful sobs.  
  
The shorter pat with his hand on Jungkook's back to comfort him.  
  
"I can't exactly say what's going on in Taehyung's mind" Jimin takes a deep breath "But I'm 100% sure that he didn't mean to hurt you"  
  
"It makes no sense!" Jungkook close his eyes tightly and put his hand on his mouth to quiet down a bit.  
  
"He's.. complicated, really complicated. Honestly I also don't understand why he did that but I think he has his own reason. It still was wrong from him to do that" Jimin's heart broke at the sight of Jungkook's puffy eyes and pouty lips that gulp back a sob "But believe me, he really didn't mean to harm you. He isn't a player"  
  
"A-and how.. how should I act towards him now?" Jungkook whimpers.  
  
"Just give him some time. Act like you usually did before everything happened" Jimin replies unconfident. He's not sure by himself how to act in such situations.  
  
"Okay I'll try, thank you Jimin hyung" Jungkook give him a small smile.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
Jungkook didn't meet Taehyung since Japan because his schedule is mainly at the JYP building at the moment. He also didn't meet him at another place.

First he was sad about it but later he was glad that he hasn't to see Taehyung everyday anymore.  
  
When he wasn't practice, he hangs out with Yugyeom and Bambam.  
  
They distract him from his negative thoughts.  
  
That's another good thing to be at the JYP building.  
  
  
"Jungkook an Idol is here to talk to you" A Staff member calls.  
  
  
Could it be...?  
   
  
"Hello my Name is Jongdae and the male next to me is Kyungsoo"  
  
He know these two, not personal but he saw them at show's. They are a famous power vocal duet called _Exo._  
  
  
What do they want from him?  
  
  
"We asked your Manager, I think Jin was his name, after your performance at the award show if we could collab with each other. I guessed he forgot to tell you because you look so confused" Kyungsoo gives him a heart shape smile.  
  


"Yeah he forgot to tell me indeed. Anyway I would be honored to collab with you" Jungkook bows out of respect.  
  
"Do you have time now? We want to invite you to our studio" Jongdae suggests.  
  
"Sure!" Jungkook beams.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
"I never thought that our voice would match so good" Kyungsoo claps excitedly with his hands.  
  
It's been five days since they're working on their song together.  
  
"I'm so proud of our work, I still can't believe that you, Exo, want to collab with a rookie like me" Jungkook feels so delighted.  
  
"We also feel honored to work with you. Your performance at the award show was so impressive. At first you looked so uneasy but then suddenly you had something in your eyes, something like.. fire and then your stage became lit" Jongdae starts to feel nervous because Jungkook's smile faded away.  
  
The fire that was in his eyes on that day or on his audition day, was because of _Taehyung._  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Jongdae dare to ask.  
  
"No there's just such a...thing? I don't know how to describe it. There's something that ache me and I don't know how to get rid of it" Jungkook looks at the floor, his happy mood is gone now.  
  
"Maybe it's not a problem. Maybe it's just a fact you have to accept" Kyungsoo pats his shoulder.  
  
"I think you're right" Jungkook agrees.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
As two weeks passed, he accepted the fact that he and Taehyung will probably stay just friends.  
  
It's sorrowful but Jungkook has to learn that he can't force people to feel the same way he does.  
  


  
"Okay I think we should go back to the dorm" Bambam checks the time on his phone.  
  
"Thx for inviting us to your place" Yugyeom put his shoes on.  
  
"No problem, till next time" Jungkook opens the door and waves goodbye to his friends.  
  
10 minutes later his door bell rings.  
  
 _Did_ _they forgot something?_  
  
He opens the door and almost choking at the sight.  
  
  
"Taehyung.."  
  
  
"Hi..can I come in?"  
  
  


  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
The Idols sitting next to each other on the couch. Nobody saying anything.

  
Jungkook feels suffocating.  
  
  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"Did Jimin hyung told you to come here?"  
  
  
"No..why should he?"  
  
  
Unshed tears forming in the younger's eyes.  
  
He want to get rid of Taehyung as soon as possible.

  
"Let's stay friends" Jungkook stands up "You don't have to force yourself to something because of pity for me"

  
He's about to head to the door to lead Taehyung outside when he feels a soft hand on his arm.

  
"Jungkook, let's talk" Taehyung pulls Jungkook gently down to place him on his lap. He takes the younger in his embrace tightly but tender and put his chin on the crook of Jungkook's warm neck. The latter squirm to free himself.  
  
"Please stay.." Taehyung kisses his neck affectionately.  
  
"How can you say this?! You are the one who's _always_ leaving!!" Jungkook shouts now, anger let veins in his neck pop up "Don't you dare to just say that you're sorry but you can't explain _again_. I won't fall for your trick twice"  
  
He push himself away from Taehyung, stands up and glare deadly in his eyes.  
  
"Kookie-"  
  
"Don't call me like that! You don't have the right to do it!" Jungkook grunt out of rage "Why can't you decide for one side?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!"  
  
Jungkook eyes almost plops out when he feels Taehyung's lips on his.  
  
"You. I want _you_ " Taehyung takes Jungkook's hands, trying to bring the other in his proximity again.  
  
  
Unfortunately the younger shakes the blonde's hands away.  
  
  
"No..no" Jungkook ducks his head down and takes a few steps back.

  
  
"Why are you playing with my feels?" Jungkook whines "You exactly know what I'm feeling for you"  
  
Taehyung steps closer and puts his hand on the younger's chin to lift his head.  
  
His heart ached when he meets Jungkook's glossy eyes.

  
_I'm the reason_ _for_ _his_ _anguish._  
  
  
"I want you to listen to me, okay?"  
  
The black haired nods.  
  
Taehyung smiles at him, lower his head a bit to kiss Jungkook again. Slowly and sweet.  
  
Then he lays the younger's head on his shoulder. One of his hands is on Jungkook's waist, to hold the tremble body. The other hand pets his hair.  
  
"I truly never wanted to hurt you. I just didn't want to get hurt. Focus on protecting myself...that I didn't thought enough about your feelings.." Taehyung cups his cheeks.  
  
Their eyes lock.  
  
  
  
"Jungkook, I love you too"  
  
  
  
The black haired doesn't know what to believe.  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"I never had someone to rely on. Althought Jimin, Hoseok hyung and Namjoon hyung, you probably don't know the last one, are always on my side I know that deep down, they hate me. I often just feel lost" Taehyung's eyes get watery.  
  
Jungkook never guessed that the elder has such insecurities. He couldn't bear the view of Taehyung being so broke. Tears flowing down from the eyes of both Idols.  
  
"But when you're by my side, you make me feel complete" Taehyung confessed and wipes with his fingers Jungkook's tears from his face.  
"The reason why I acted so cold towards you, was because I was afraid to get hurt, I tried my best to protect myself because a heartbreak is the last thing I need. I promised myself to never fall in love with you but in Japan I couldn't stay away from you. You were so cute, so close, I just wanted to feel you. In the moment I realised that, I knew I was screwed"  
  
Jungkook pecks the elder's lips. He doesn't want the other to feel guilty.  
  
"Jungkook, don't forgive me so easily. You don't deserve that" Taehyung takes a deep breath "After we had sex, I couldn't sleep because I thought I did something wrong. I thought that I'll ruin our careers, if we keep doing that because I couldn't hold it back. Then I saw a post about JJ and panicked. I'm so sorry for what I did but you're still a rookie, when someone would find out about us, we would be dead"  
  
"I don't care at all, the only thing I always wanted is to be near you" Jungkook hestitates a bit before continues to talk "Taehyung hyung.. we already have met four years ago and since that day I kept you in my mind."  
  
"I know" Taehyung kiss the younger's cheek and chuckles because of his confused look "I do remember that I broke your _screen_ _protector_ "  
  
"Why did you act like you forgot?"  
  
"As I said, I tried my best to protect my heart and that includes to stay away from you because I already noticed that I got some indescribable feelings when I see you. Meeting you was like listening to a song for the first time and knowing it will be my favourite" Taehyung's box shaped smile makes Jungkook's heart melt.  
  
"Taehyung please let us date, we don't have to make it official if you don't want. We can do it secretly. I know it's gonna be difficult but I just want you to be mine. I never understood what love is really like but felt it for the first time looking in your eyes" Jungkook gaze dearly in the blonde's eyes to show him how serious he is.  
  
  
  
"How could I say no to such a cute face?" Taehyung lovely rubs their noses together.  
  
  
  
  
 _Taehyung_ _is_ _mine_ _now_.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this story on AsianFanfics, so there are already more chapters uploaded^^  
> Check it out if you want:  
> [Taekoooktae @AsianFanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1308239/)


	7. The Hiding

Taehyung is sitting on the couch. Jungkook has his arms around the elder's waist and his head rest on Taehyung's chest.  
  
Both of them have their eyes glued to the TV. Everything is so calm and and comfortable. They are currently at Taehyung's apartment.  
  
The blonde looks down to Jungkook.  
"I thought you already felt asleep" Taehyung smirk jokingly while playing the younger's hair.  
  
The movie just ended.  
  
"I kinda feel sleepy" Jungkook fake yawns and stretch his limbs.  
  
Taehyung grap his hips and switch them over. Jungkook is caged between the elder's arms.  
  
Taehyung trace his nose slowly at his lover's jawline. This cause to Jungkook's breath hitch.  
  
"Tae..hyung.." Jungkook grips the hem of the other's shirt softly.  
  
The younger is feeling uncomfortable somehow. Even though there's no particular reason to be.  
  
"Do you really want to _sleep_ now?" Taehyung put his thumb on Jungkook's lips. His eyes darken when the black haired let out a small whimper.  
  
Oh god. He could listen to that the whole day.  
  
Jungkook's heartbeat quicken. His blood runs to the south of his body. He can feel the elder's hot breath on his lips.  
  
Waiting for a kiss.  
  
But for some reason, the other doesn't near him anymore.  
  
He is just staring at the slightly shivering male beneath him.  
  
Jungkook can't describe his emotions at the moment.  
  
 _Is_ _it_ _awkward?_  
  
 _No definitely not._  
  
Taehyung haven't said much, but somehow he made the air heavy. Kind of thick.  
  
He made the atmosphere thick of arousal.

  
Jungkook can literally feel the sexual tension.  
  
  
But it's been awhile since the last time they made love.  
  
That's maybe the reason why Jungkook's feelings are two-columned.  
  
Because their last time was also their first time. It was when they shared a room in Japan two months ago, it was even before they started dating each other.  
  
Jungkook starts to tremble more.  
  
The elder's eyes who were full of lust, change to ones of concern.  
  
"Kookie..Is everything alright?" Taehyung cups his cheeks and draw circles "We don't have to do it, if you don't want" he pecks the younger's lips comforting.  
  
"No, hyung I want to" Jungkook grabs the elder by the collar and kiss him passionately.  
  
He can't let his insecurities comes between _his_ Taehyung and him.  
  
The blonde happily kiss him back. He dared to slips his tounge out and teasingly licking over Jungkook's bottom lip. The younger moaned at the feeling and Taehyung takes this chance to slip his tounge in his lovers mouth.  
  
He explore the younger's mouth and fight for dominance against the other's tounge.  
  
Taehyung seems to lose but then he suddenly pinch Jungkook's already twitching hole. Making the black haired yelp in surprise.  
  
Even through his clothes, he can clearly feel the tip of Taehyung's finger on his body.  
  
The blonde massages Jungkook's tiny entrance.  
  
"I will make you feel so good my little bunny" Taehyung smirks.  
  
  
"Take me" Jungkook half groans.  
  
  
Taehyung didn't hesitate to turn Jungkook so that the younger face the couch and his ass face him.  
  
The blonde can't hold back and slap the shorter male's butt.  
  
"Hyung!.." Jungkook yelps in surprise.  
  
Somehow he like this feeling.  
  
"Wait here"  
  
Jungkook watches how Taehyung heads to the bedroom and comes back with a bottle of lube.  
  
He presses the bottle until cold moisture flows out and touches Jungkook's skin. The younger shivers because of the feeling. Taehyung works him carefully open. When the younger seems to relax, he slides his cock in.  
  
"Ah..hyung" Jungkook breaths out.  
  
"I want to hear you Kookie" Taehyung whispers against the crook of Jungkook's neck before kissing it passionately.  
  
"Hyung..faster... **faster** "  
  
A glint of sweat trickles down Taehyung's forehead.  
  
The sight of Jungkook's hot body bend down in front of him is too much for the blonde to handle.  
  
Taehyung feels that he's about to climax.  
  
"Tae..hyung.." Jungkook groans under heavy breaths "Make..me..come"  
  
The elder tries his best to hold it back but Jungkook's whines and moans makes him near his edge faster.  
Taehyung pull himself together. He puts one hand on the black haired's waist to thrust deeper and harder and with the other hand he's pumping Jungkook's throbbing dick.  
  
 _I_ _can't come and_ _let_ _Kookie unfinished._  
  
"Ah hyung! HYUNG!" Jungkook moans out while fisting the bedsheets.  
  
"Oh god..ah..ah.." Taehyung groans heavily. He's so close.  
  
"Jung..JUNGKOOK!!" Within a second Taehyung reaches his orgasm and squirts his semen inside the younger.  
  
Not long after Jungkook orgasms. He paints the bedsheets white.  
  
Taehyung collapses on top of Jungkook and intertwines their hands.  
  
"I love you" Taehyung brings the other's hand to his lips and pecks it.  
  
"I love you too, hyung" Jungkook gives his cute bunny smile.  
  
Both leaning in to kiss-  
  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
When suddenly the doorbell rings.  
  
"Who's that?" Jungkook ask curiously. He frown a bit, waiting for an answer from his love.  
  
"I..don't really know" Taehyung answers confused.  
  
"I'll look who it is" The blonde looks at the direction of the door while dressing himself "Stay here"  
  
  
After two minutes Jungkook can't bear to wait anymore. He dresses himself and goes to the entrance door.  
  
  
"Jungkook?"  
  
  
"Hoseok hyung?! Jimin hyung?!"  
  
  
"Why are you guys here?"  
  
"We could ask you the same" Hoseok stares at him confused "We're here because Taehyung didn't reply to our calls even though he should be at dance practice two hours ago"  
  
"Guess he was _busy_ " Jimin made sure to emphasize the last word with a smirk.  
  
Hoseok looks confused at the three males who exchange looks. While Jimin's face is amused, Taehyung seemed slightly annoyed. On the other side Jungkook's gaze is somehow..anxious?  
  
 _Did I miss something?_

Hoseok really doesn't understand this situation.  
  
He wants to break the silence.  
  
"Sooo..why didn't you pick up? Do Jungkook has to do something with it?" Hoseok questions innocently.  
  
Suddenly Jimin burst out of laughter.  
Taehyung and Jungkook tense at this question.  
  
 _Did I say something wrong?  
What's going_ _on?_  
  
"Jungkook came here to hang out. We just watched a movie that's why I had my phone on mute" Taehyung answers perfectly. Like always.  
  
  
  
But the answer is for Jungkook, not so perfect.  
  
"I think it's better when we delay the practice to tomorrow" Hoseok eyes Taehyung for a moment "..you look kind of exhausted"  
  
"Yeah I think that is better" Taehyung agrees.  
  
"Okay then, see ya tomorrow" Hoseok waves while walking away.  
  
Jimin doesn't seem to move.  
  
"Do you need something?" Taehyung asks irritated.  
  
"I..just wonder..why _just_  movie watching, smells so much like...sex" Jimin replies sly.  
  
"Hold back your sick imagination, you horny kid!" Taehyung half shouted and glares at Jimin.

_Sick_ _imagination?_

  
"Okay, okay, Tae calm down.." Jimin pats his shoulder "See ya tomorrow"  
  
"Bye" Taehyung shut the door. Even though his rage, he didn't slam it.  
  
He takes a few deep breathes to calm himself down.  
  
Why is he so angry? Is it because Jimin gets his nose too much into his business?  
  
  
  
"..Taehyung hyungie?"  
  
  
"Yeah?.." Taehyung is totally relaxed now from just hearing his love's voice.  
  
Jungkook wraps his arms around the elder's waist, giving him a tight back hug. He breathes in the sweet scent of Taehyung.  
  
Both men didn't say anything.  
  
"What did you want to say, Kookie?" Taehyung takes the black haired hands and pet it.  
  
  
"...why the hyungs...can't know about us?.."  
  
  
"..."  
  
 _No, I shouldn't have asked that!!  
He's surely_ _embarrassed_ _to be with_ _me_..   
  
 _I_ _don't_ _want to hear his answer!.._  
  
  
"Because it's better when we keep it a secret" Taehyung replies calm.  
  
"..why?"  
  
"Because we can't know who we can trust."  
  
"But they're your best friends"  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Jungkook stayed the night. No one talked about the encounter with Jimin and Hoseok anymore. After the sudden visit of the two dancers, both of them were extremely tired. They went to bed and cuddled each other to sleep.  
  
In the morning, they went to dance practice but not to the same building, while Taehyung was on the way to Bighit, Jungkook headed to JYP because he is scheduled to be there today.  
"Good work! You're done for today, Jungkook" The Teacher announces.  
  
"Thank you" Jungkook bows. He's on the way to the entry door when Yugyeom aproaches him.  
  
"Hey, what are you thinking? Leaving us without saying anything..pff" Yugyeom fakes a frown "Did you forgot that we are at the JYP building too?" Yugyeom laughs.  
  
When Jungkook doesn't answer, Yugyeom starts to worry.  
  
"What's wrong? Did something happen? You were also not texting back yesterday.."  
  
Jungkook is happy. He really is.  
He has the most handsome, caring and affectionate man in this world as his boyfriend.  
  
But he can't tell anyone that he's his.  
He can't show the world, how much je loves him. Not even his closest friends...  
  
"No it's nothing. I'm just tired from practicing lately" Jungkook manages to find a good answer.  
  
"Oh, I understand. Wanna hang out to chill a bit? Bambam will join too" Yugyeom suggests with a cute smile.  
  
"Yeah sure" A bit time with his friends is what he really needs now.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
"Oh, hello Taehyung! Come in" Namjoon happily greets the good-looking male.  
  
"Hello hyung. I brought hamburgers" Taehyung hands the elder the food with a box shaped smile.  
  
"You have a good timing. I haven't ate lunch yet" Namjoon unfold the packaging and bites into the warm meal "It's good! Thx Tae"  
  
"You're welcome hyung! What are you doing at the moment?"  
  
"I was working on a few songs. I also send a few demos on some companys. Hopefully they'll take me" Namjoon tells him with hope in his eyes.  
  
Taehyung gulps. He's feeling suffocated again. Remorse fills his mind.  
  
Namjoon noticed. "Tae, I'm sorry" He feels bad because he triggered bad memories.  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry.."  
  
"No, don't start with that again!" Namjoon sighs "You did nothing wrong. It wasn't you fault that I did get cut and you also shouldn't feel bad because Jimin and Hoseok are your background dancers. They're popular too, have solo stages and get paid well."  
  
"Hyung, but you.."  
  
"I've to fight a bit but I'm sure it will work out." Namjoon smiles so that his dimples are shown. "Honestly, I was a bit afraid that if you'll get popular you'll forget about me because I'm not in the music business anymore. But look at you now, you're the number 1 Idol in Korea and you still visit me at least once in two weeks though your strict schedules"  
  
Namjoon pets his shoulder "I'm proud of you"  
  
"Thank you hyung. Visiting you, is the least I can do. You helped me so much..." Teahyung hesitate to talk further "...you would have been a good leader if we were put in a band."  
  
"Thank you, Tae" Namjoon is delighted because of the compliment but somehow it also hurts to hear that.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
"Bye Kyumi, Bye Bam" Jungkook waves to his friend while heading to his manager's car.  
  
"Hello Jin hyung"  
  
"Hi Kookie. Ready for your first concert and fanmeet" Jin starts to drive.  
  
"Guess I have to be.." Jungkook laughs.  
  
"Don't be nervous. I'm sure you'll make it perfectly" Jin encouraged him  
  
"Did you prepare yourself lately? You didn't call me and tell what you did the past days like you usually do. Did you found a new hobby?" Jin jokes.  
  
"No, I just..rest a bit" Jungkook answers soulless.  
  
"You should know that you can really trust me. Usually you tell me everthing but lately I feel like you're...hiding? something from me" Jin noticed the sudden mood change of the younger. "You can always talk to me, I won't judge you. I'll listen well, I promise."  
  
  
"I know, hyung"  
  
"Your mood changed the past months a lot. Sometimes you shine really bright, and few moments later you are absolutely down. Did something happen?"  
  
 _I'm dating Taehyung hyung._  
  
 _I_ _want_ _to_ _scream out my lungs, how much I love him._  
  
 _I_ _can't tell you_ _that_.  
  
 _Sorry, Jin_ _hyung_.  
  
"No"  
  
~  
  
  
  
"Jungkook! You have to be on stage in 20 minutes" A staff member says.  
  
Jungkook gets dizzy.  
  
His heart beats quicken and his breath starts to hitch.  
  
He stares at the black curtain. Behind that, his fans are waiting for him.  
  
This time the people out there didn't buy a ticket to see a lot of Idols, like they do at music- or even award shows.

This time all the people out there, bought a ticket to see just _him_.  
  
He doesn't want to disappoint his fans.  
  
The anxiety is filling his veins.  
  
Jungkook is on the edge of burst out crying when he feels someone hugs him from the back.  
  
This sweet scent.  
  
"Taehyung hyung~" Jungkook whispers.  
  
"Don't worry, you can do it. You'll perform amazing, I know that" Taehyung states. He traces his nose against Jungkook's neck.  
  
"Thank you hyu-"  
  
"Jungkook! Sorry that I'm late. I know that in these times you need someone." Jin heavily breaths because he ran.  
  
Taehyung immediately pull away. Leaving Jungkook standig there alone.  
  
He feels cold and rejected. Seeking for the other male's warmth.  
  
"I was talking to one of the staff members because there was a light lacking but don't worry, we fixed it already" Jin smiles. "Oh hello Taehyung. Are you here to support Jk?"  
  
"Yes, I'm" Taehyung gives Jungkook a _childhood_ _friend_ _like_  pat on the shoulder.  
  
And second time he got rejected.  
  
"Jungkook, it's time"  
  
  
 _This_ _is_ _the_ _point of no return_.  
  
 _For my Fans._  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
"Oppa were you nervous today?"  
  
"Yes a lot" Jungkook smile at the Fan.  
  
"You did so well, oppa!" The girl compliments him.  
  
"Thank you" Jungkook thanks her.  
  
"Please move" A staff claims.  
  
"Bye~"  
  
"Bye oppa!~"  
  
Jungkook is relaxed. He didn't thought that he would feel comfortable at the fansign.  
  
Maybe it's because he love to see his fans?  
  
But he's also happy when the fansign ends today so he can see Taehyung.  
  
  
... _Taehyung_.  
  
  
The grab on his hand, brings him back to reality.  
  
"Oppa, you look so sad! Do you don't want to be here?"  
  
"No I honestly _love_  to be here" Jungkook squeeze her hand softly "I'm just a bit tired"  
  
"Don't overwork youself, oppa! Fighting!~"  
  
"Yeees~"  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
It's late night. There are empty streets and cold breezes.  
  
Jungkook enters Jin's car. He's about to fasten-  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
The black haired man's heart almost skipped a beat.  
  
Jimin, Hoseok, Baekhyun and Taehyung jumped out of the back seats.  
  
"You thought we don't celebrate your first solo performance?" Jimin teased.  
  
"Let's drive to the Restaurant! I'm hungry!!" Baekhyun whines.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
Loud talking. Tasty smells. Hectic waiters. Expensive decoration.  
  
The restaurant is unbeliveable beautiful.  
  
  
"You were incredible Jungkook!" Hoseok praises.  
  
"Yeah I agree. I even got goosebumps" Jimin adds.  
  
"Thx hyungs" Jungkook gives a bunny smile.  
  
"You did great Kookie"  
  
Finally Taehyung praises him too.  
  
"Thank you hyung" Jungkook says lovely. He looks at the elder but the other doesn't react.  
  
Tears brims his lashes.  
  
 _Please don't reject me again._  
  
  
  
Taehyung puts his hand on Jungkook's, to calm him down a bit.  
  
It worked straightaway.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Jin drove everyone home. Now Jungkook, Jin and Taehyung are the only ones left in the car.  
  
They reach Jungkook's apartment before the blonde's.  
  
The younger has to get out the car now.  
  
But he doesn't want to.  
  
He wants to stay with Taehyung.  
  
  
"Do you not want to go home?" Jin joked.  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"Jungkook?"  
  
  
  
  
"He'll stay with me today" Taehyung states.  
  
  
Jungkook immediately gaze at Taehyung. He couldn't hold back a bright smile.  
  
  
"Okay, then I'll drive you guys to Taehyung's apartment" Jin says like he isn't affected.  
  
Fortunately, he didn't ask why the Idols want to stay at the same place.  
  
Jungkook hook in his arm into Taehyung's but the elder gives him the could shoulder.  
  
  
 _What's_ _wrong?_  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
After a few minutes they arrive at Taehyung's place.  
  
"Bye and thank you, hyung" Both Idols says goodbye and make their way to the entry door.  
  
Taehyung unlocks the door.  
  
They enter the apartment.  
  
Taehyung kisses the younger's cheek. "I'm so proud of my Kookie"  
  
 _My_ _Kookie_...  
  
  
"It means a lot to me, hyung" Jungkook cups the blonde's cheeks and kisses him.  
  
  
  
  
It feels like ages since their last kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Jealousy

Taehyung and Jungkook have been dating for some months now, without any troubles.  
  
At the moment, the younger is based at Big Hit's place for a while, so they can see each other everyday.  
  
Even though they haven't tell anyone that they are in a relationship, the other already sense it. They saw it a long time ago that the young Idols are in love with each other.  
  
However, no one ask them about that topic. Their friends won't make them feel uncomfortable, because they may not be ready to reveal their relationship or just their feelings.  
  
Fortunately Jimin didn't speak about it either. While the others are still not sure if they are really dating or even just in love, Jimin is 100% sure that they already start a romance.  
  
Anyway, their skinship in puplic is getting too much for just a normal bromance and the fact that they always go home together is just too obvious. Although they tried their best to stay away from each other when people are around, they failed miserable.  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
It's 4 p.m. and it's break time. Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook are sitting in the rest area of the building. Everyone is looking at their phone or  song lyric sheet.  
  
"Do you guys want to go to my place later?" Jimin invites with an eye smile.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not?" Hoseok excitedly shakes his hands.  
  
"Jiminie, sorry I have to pass" Taehyung states "Let's meet on an other day like.. maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Whyyy? It'll be so fun, I promise, Taehyungie!!" Jimin pouts.  
  
"Me and Jungkook will go to the cinema" Taehyung beams and gazes at the latter.  
  
"We already bought the tickets" Jungkook shows his adorable bunny teeth.  
  
"Ok then I guess we'll be hanging out today and tomorrow, Hobi hyung?" Jimin asks the other.  
  
Hoseok just nods enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
The smell of fresh popcorn fills the cinema.  
  
"Hyung, today I'll pay!" Jungkook runs to the counter fast.  
  
Taehyung chuckles at the sight of his boyfriend getting all excited.  
  
"Taehyung hyungie, I got a big popcorn and a big Ice Tea with two straws, hope you don't mind" Jungkook hands the blonde the popcorn.  
  
"No, I love to share with you" Taehyung's cheeks getting a light shade of pink.  
  
"Let's go to the movie" Jungkook pulls the elder with him.  
  
After a few seconds the younger loosen his grip on the blonde's arm.  
  
Now they just walk next to each other.  
  
Jungkook wants to hold Taehyung's hand so much.  
  
But he doesn't dare to take it or even just ask for it.  
  
  
He is afraid of rejection.  
  
  
When they enter the cinema hall, it's already dark. The movie will start soon.  
  
Suddenly Jungkook feels a warm familiar hand intertwine with his.  
  
Taehyung just takes his hand and he couldn't be happier.  
  
Does he knew that Jungkook seeked for it?  
  
Does he do it because he also wanted it but waited for the dark to make it unseen?  
  
Does he just do it because it's dark and he doesn't want to loose Jungkook?  
  
Howsoever, they find their seats and start to enjoy the movie.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
"Did you like the movie?" Taehyung wants to know.  
  
"I love everything I do with you" Jungkook says fondly.  
  
"You're so cheesy" Taehyung put the other's hand to his mouth and pecks it.  
  
They're still at the cinema hall but their seats are there where not a lot of people have view to.  
  
However, Taehyung pecked it quickly. Afraid of somebody's curious eyes. "I love you Kookie" He says it almost inaudible.  
  
Just for his lover's ears.  
  
"I love you too, hyung" Jungkook couldn't resist to kiss Taehyung's cheek.  
  
As he pulled his lips away, he is afraid to look in the other's eyes.  
  
What if Taehyung is mad at him?..  
  
He shouldn't have done that.  
Even if the desire to kiss Taehyung was unbearable.  
  
"Let's go home bunny" Taehyung softly pets his head and Jungkook feels relieved.  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Jungkook nuzzles his nose against the back of Taehyung's neck. The elder let out a satisfied hum.  
  
"Taehyung hyung.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Jungkook hesitate to talk further.  
  
"What's wrong, Kookie?" Taehyung voice is so soft like his strokes on the younger's cheek.  
  
"...why did you say that you think that your friends hate you?.."

"I know that they're my friends and that they do care for me but I feel like deep down in their subconscious mind they have a grudge against me"  
  
Taehyung let out a sigh.  
  
"It's a long story, are you sure if you want to hear it?"  
  
"I'll always listen to you, hyung" Jungkook couldn't take his eyes away from the blonde.  
  
A sigh from Taehyung again that is followed from a cute touch on Jungkook's chin.  
  
"When I first came to the company I was really impressed by Namjoon hyung. I am still impressed. Jungkook, you haven't met him yet but you must know that he's an amazing person. He was a big inspiration for me and he always gave me tips. Another person who guides me in my trainee time was Hoseok hyung, he helped me with dance and showed me how to improve my movements. I felt home when I was with them but there was always a kind of age gap between us. One day Jimin came and from then on I was never alone anymore. He was always by my side at dance practice, singing classes, school and we were even roommates."  
  
This feeling felt familiar to Jungkook. Taehyung's relationship to Jimin is like Jungkook's to Yugyeom and Bambam.  
  
"You know how hard the Trainee life is, so through the years we got really close. There were a lot of other Trainees at Bighit that were my friends but after some time they got cut from the CEO or just left because of personal reasons. In the end it was just me, Jimin, Namjoon hyung and Hoseok hyung left. Of course their were still another Trainees but they were like 5-7 years younger than me."  
  
Taehyung stops.  
  
Jungkook stares at him and noticed how his eyes get watery. He immediately pulls his lover into a comforting hug.  
  
"One day we were called into the CEO's office and we were sure we'll going to debut...as a band."  
  
Jungkook eyes widen. He never knew that his hyungs were supposed to debut together.  
  
"They stated that they'll debut me solo and that Jimin and Hobi hyung will be my background dancers." A tear drops from Taehyung's glisten eye "Namjoon got cut because they haven't found any use for a rapper at his age."  
  
The tears won't stops to fall. Taehyung sobs desperately.  
  
Jungkook tighten his hold on the elder.  
  
"That's the end of the story.."  
  
  
"Hyung, I'm sure they still love you and have absolutely nothing against you. They were always by your side and they still are!" Jungkook kiss Taehyung's forehead. "You can trust them, they're your dearest friends"  
  
"Kookie..I'm so happy to have you" Taehyung stops crying and smile.  
  
"I love you, Taehyung hyung"  
  
Taehyung kiss Jungkook slowly and full with sincerely.  
  
  
  
"Tae hyung...why we're hiding?"  
  
"We aren't" The blonde draws his thumb on Jungkook's cheek "We're waiting for the right time."  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Screaming fans. Loud cheering. Bright Lightsticks in all forms and colours.  
  
"Welcome to the Idols Star Athletics Championships!" the Reporters announce.  
  
Taehyung and Jungkook are sitting next to each other on the floor. Both are wearing their sports clothes that are coloured blue, signaling to which them they belong to.  
  
Team blue is build of Bighit Entertainment & JYP Entertainment. That means that Jungkook doesn't have to choose a side and can represent both companies. Another advantage of this team split is that GOT7 is also in the same team.  
  
However, Suzy is in their team too.  
  
Fortunately she just greeted them and then passed by. For now.  
  
"Tae hyung?" Jungkook taps his love's shoulder softly.  
  
"Yeah, Kookie?" Taehyung faces his boyfriend.  
  
"I think, I haven't introduce you to my friends of GOT7 yet" Jungkook looks to his left where the band stands few meters away "I want to do it now"  
  
"Sure, I like to meet new people!" Taehyung beams. Finally he can meet Jungkook's best friends. The younger told him about them a lot but they never have really spoken to each other.  
  
"Kyumi, Bam!" Jungkook walks with his arms open to the direction where his friends are standing. Ready for a hug.  
  
Yugyeom and Bambam immediately run to him and hug him back. "Hey bro!"  
  
"I want to introduce you to my boy-" Jungkook abruptly stops. 

He can't say that, right? Taehyung doesn't want this, doesn't he?  
  
Jungkook panicked. How can he save this situation?  
  
Suddenly Taehyung puts his hand on his boyfriends waist, rubbing it gently. This calmed Jungkook down a lot.  
  
"Hello, my name is Taehyung. I'm a friend of Jungkook. I have already heard a lot of you" Taehyung shows his charming boxy smile "It's really nice to finally meet you guys!"  
  
"I'm Bambam and this is Yugyeom. Any friend of Jungkook is also our friend!" Bambam raise his hand for a high five and Taehyung gives in.  
  
Taehyung saved him. Again.  
  
He's so blessed to have him in his life.  
  
Everything is fine but why did his friends not ask why he panicked before?  
  
Did they not hear what he said or did they not want Jungkook to feel uncomfortable when he then explains his word choice?  
  
"NOW IT'S WRESTLE TIME!" the voice can be heard through the speakers. "The first battle is Jungkook vs Astro's Eunwoo"  
  
"Good luck baby bunny" Taehyung pats the younger's shoulder.  
  
"I'll win for you hyung" Jungkook tells his lover before stepping to the battle field.  
  
Jungkook is full focused. He tense. He wants his beloved hyung to see him win.  
  
"Who will win of these two?" The MC says.  
  
Two minutes later it was the winner was clear.  
  
"IT'S JUNGKOOK!!!"  
  
Jungkook is so happy. He can't wait to see Taehyung's proud face. He can't wait to get a satisfying hug from him. Jungkook leaves the field with a bright smile to the elder's destination.  
  
His smile fades immediately when he sees what his love is doing.  
  
Taehyung is talking to some girls.  
  
Twice.  
  
Is this even just talking or is it already..  
.. flirting?  
  
Jungkook rages.  
  
DID TAEHYUNG EVEN SAW HIM WINNING?!  
  
He wants to let all his frustration out!  
  
But not on Taehyung.  
  
And also not on the innocent girls that a "talking" to him.  
  
No with innocent is not meant that they haven't had sex yet. No with innocent is meant that they don't know that Taehyung is in a relationship.  
  
In a relationshio with Jungkook.  
  
The young singer heads to Taehyung. He bows to Twice and then face the elder.  
  
Should he ignore the fact that Taehyung was flirting with the girl group and keeps smiling  
  
Or  
  
Should he starts to make Taehyung to gives him answers for what he was doing?  
  
At the end he decided to go for the first one because the blonde started to stroke his head fondly.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Hours later of sport the finally are done for the day. All Idols gather up in the building next to the sport fields to change their clothes.  
  
When Jungkook finished, he looks for Taehyung.  
  
  
However, Taehyung didn't look for Jungkook or even was thinking about the younger at all.  
  
  
He was too focused on doing other things.

 

 

 

 


	9. The Confusion

Taehyung doesn't notice that Jungkook is completely angry until he approches them.  
  
  
Him and Suzy.  
  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!" Jungkook shouts at Suzy.  
  
She steps a few steps back with her hands infront of her body to hold them like a shield "I-I I was just talking to him..?"  
  
"You call this talking-"  
  
"Jungkook" Taehyung says in a serious tone "We just talked"  
  
Jungkook looks at the elder in disbelieve "You were flirting"  
  
"Even if we did...why does it makes you so angry?" Suzy ask confused.  
  
_Shit_.  
  
_I did it again_  
  
  
Taehyung puts his hand on Jungkook's shoulder "He's just a bit stressed these days and I also think that he takes the dating ban a bit too serious" He chuckles to lighten up the mood.  
  
_I overreacted_..  
  
  
"Sorry Suzy-ssi, I-I don't know..why I did this I'm so soryy.." Jungkook stares at the floor. He's too embarrassed to meet her face.  
  
"It's okay, I understand" Suzy states calmly.  
  
"Really?!..." Jungkook looks up. He feels uneasy.  
  
_What does she mean?_  
  
"Sure" Suzy smiles knowingly at him "We all have been Rookies before. I think it's a normal thing to be a bit nervous because of the rules"  
  
"Thank you for understanding and sorry again.."  
  
"No problem" Suzy waves them "I have to go, bye~"  
  
"..."  
  
"Tae hyung, I'm sorry" Jungkook waiting for any reaction of the elder but it doesn't come. The elder turned his back on him.  
  
"Taehyung hyung?" The black haired biting his bottom lip out of nervouses.  
  
After few minutes his lips starts to tremble. Glad that it's just the two of them at this area, so no one can see that he is on the verge to cry.  
  
When the first tear was about to roll down his cheeks, Taehyung faced him and takes him in his arms. He puts Jungkook's head on his neck and places his hand on the other's head. They were standing like that a few moments until the blonde draws with his nose along Jungkook's ear.  
  
"Let's go home"  
  
Deep and soulful as always.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
Warm. That was what Jungkook felt when Taehyung was spooning him. The elder has his body tightly pressed against the younger's. His arm is resting at Jungkook's tummy, he is holding him very close to him. His nose is at the other males back of his head. He leaves kisses on it here and there.  
  
They weren't talking about that incident with Suzy again. However, Taehyung still keeps that in mind and really wanted to discuss this topic now.  
  
"Jungkookie?"  
  
"Mh" Jungkook dozes. He enjoying his lovers near so much.  
  
"I have noticed before that you get jealous really often but you have gone too far today"  
  
Although Taehyung is still holding him tightly in his arms, his serious voice makes Jungkook feeling cold.  
  
"I know, I'm very sorry and I really do regret it" Jungkook takes a deep breath "but you have to understand me, there are so many girls, and I swear also boys, that aren't just admire you from afar instead that try to flirt with you and this drive me nuts"  
  
"Jungkook."  
  
Yeah his voice can get even more serious.  
  
"You know that there are a lot of people out there who admire you too? For example today when you won the wrestling contest, guess how many were talking about to ask you out?"  
  
Jungkook never thought about the point of view from Taehyung. How selfish.  
  
"I'll try to calm myself" Jungkook really wants to do it but there's still one question in his mind. Does he dare to ask?  
  
"I trust you" Taehyung's tone is a lot more softer than before. He nuzzles his face lovely against Jungkook's neck "My Kookiee~" and places a kiss onto it.  
  
The latter male's heart melt at this action.  
  
_No, I shouldn't ruin this precious moment._  
  
_I'm sure Taehyung and Suzy are just friends. Not more._  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
After hours of practicing, Jungkook was avout to leave the JYP builing. He's scheduled to be at this entertainment for this month.  
  
"Is this already tradition that you leaving this building without looking for us?" Bambam jokingly asks.  
  
"No or maybe, because my head is so full and dazed when I'm here. Maybe because of the trainee days flash backs" Jungkook laughs and pulls Bambam into a hug.  
  
"Come let's go eat something!" Bambam says.

"Guess Kyumi will join?" Jungkook asks.  
  
"That's for sure!" Bambam smiles.  
  
Such a cute reaction.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
"How's your Kimchi?" Yugyeom wants to know.  
  
"I like it" Jungkook answes mouthfull.  
  
Brr..brr...  
  
"Oh that's Mina" Bambam's face light up and he picks up the phone.  
  
"Hey what's up, Minari?" Bambam says cheerful.  
  
_Did Yugyeom's mood change or did I just imagine it?_

  
"I have to leave you guys, Mina wants to meet" Bambam waves them when he leaves the restaurant.  
  
"Is Mina his girlfriend?"  
  
After this question came out Jungkook's mouth, he immediately regret it because of Yugyeom's reaction. The taller males face fell and eyes were looking dull.  
  
He didn't imagine it. It was clear that Yugyeom wasn't happy at all.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know"  
  
Theres a long break before Yugyeom continues to talk  
  
"I'm a bit down"  
  
"Do you wanna talk?" Jungkook asks.  
  
"Yeah let's go back to the JYP Building. At this time no one will be there.  At least some rooms" Yugyeom laughs. Even though it is a gloomy mood now.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Taehyung walks along the bighit floor.  
  
"Tae!"  
  
The said male turns and is suprise because of the call.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Kookie lately?"  
  
"No, I don't, Jin hyung" Taehyung replies.  
  
"He's so weird lately. No not just lately, it's been for a few months now" Jin stares at Taehyung quizzically "Usually he would tell me everything but now it seems like he's ... hiding some problems."  
  
_Problems? Hiding?_  
  
"Since you're really close to him, I thought maybe you know something" Jin says.  
  
"No I really don't know anything" This lie slip out Taehyung's mouth like it's nothing.  
  
Jin scans the other's face exactly.  
  
"Ok" Jin let out a breath "Maybe he will get rid of it alone"  
  
_Get rid of **me**?_  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
"Do you really wanna hear it" Yugyeom hides his face in his hands.  
  
"If it makes you feel better and as your best friend, beside Bambam, I want to know what makes you down" Jungkook gives him a warm smile.  
  
"I-I..." Yugyeom breathes out.  
  
Jungkook looks at his friend wondering what he wants to say since he struggle to say it out loud.  
  
"It's a bit weird okay." Yugyeom looks at his feet.  
  
"We're all a bit weird" Jungkook joked but Yugyeom doesn't laugh at all. "Just tell me. I won't judge you" When this sentence leaved his mouth, he remembers that Jin said the exactly same to him.  
  
"I'm upset since Bambam is spending a lot time with Mina. He doesn't have so much time for me anymore. I know I have to accept that he also has his own life and can do what he want but I can't be happy with that" Yugyeom's hands turns to fists "be-because" A tear rolls down his face.  
  
Jungkook panicked. Immediately he takes his friend in his embrace. "Don't cry. It's okay"  
  
"I can't accept it because...I love him"  
  
Jungkook is a bit suprised but the he understands everything. Yugyeom must be in love with Bambam for quite some time now. How did he not notice?  
  
"I understand you. I mean I really do"  
  
_I_ _shouldn't do it but I have to tell Yugyeom. He deserve to know this._  
  
"I'm in a relationship with Taehyung hyung"  
  
"I knew it!" Yugyeom spit out and slaps Jungkook's thight out of joy " You guys are too obvious!"  
  
Both males are laughing but suddenly Yugyeom stops.  
  
"I wish me and Bambam would be like you guys too"  
  
"You will!" Jungkook try to cheer up the taller.  
  
"No, I'm sure Bambam and Mina will start dating soon if they haven't yet" Tears streaming down Yugyeom's face.  
  
"You have to keep trying. Don't give up on him!"  
  
"You can say this so easy. Taehyung hyung loves you from the bottom of his heart. I mean that proud look from him when you won the wrestling contest... Bambam never looks at me with that much affection"  
  
_So Taetae hyung saw how I won._  
  
"Don't say things like that. You have to know that Taehyung hyung rejected me a lot before I could claim him as _mine"_ Jungkook smiles at the memorys at the start of their love "At first we weren't even friends. So you have a much better chance than I did in the beginning"  
  
"Ok haha" Yugyeom's bright face returned.  
  
  
"Your stupid smile is back" Jungkook teased "I have to go now"

"Yeah yeah bye Kook" Yugyeom put his tounge out.  
  
Jungkook heads to the exit door when he saw something that makes his heart flutter.  
  
Taehyung was waiting there for him.  
  
_My man~_  
  
The excited man makes his way to his boyfriend when suddenly Suzy comes and approach Taehyung.  
  
And of course the blonde greets her happily.  
  
Jungkook could feel his blood boil since they're so amused in ther conversation that they don't notice him standing here. Again.  
  
But it's not right to be all jealous again. He has to learn from his mistakes. He has to trust Taehyung.  
  
"Hello Tae hyungie, hello Suzy-ssi"  
  
"Oh hello Jungkook" Suzy gives him a friendly smile of her beautiful face. She looks stunning.  
  
"Hello bunny" Taehyung pats Jungkook's head and the said male couldn't be happier.  
  
"It was nice to talk to you" Suzy says.  
  
"Yeah I think so too. See ya" Taehyung turn his attention to Jungkook and smiles at the younger.  
  
Suddenly Taehyung takes Jungkook's hand in his and intertwines their fingers.  
  
Jungkook's heart skips a beat.  
  
"H-hyung" The latter male stutters.  
  
"It's okay. The people will think it's just fanservice" Taehyung presses his cheeks cutely against Jungkook's.  
  
Jungkook looks at Taehyung with so much affection. His heart feels so warm right now.  
  
He loves it. He loves him.

 

  
Little does he know, what's going on in Taehyung's head.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit fluff before drama starts again xD
> 
>  
> 
> Love, Nii ~

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story on AsianFanfics, so there are already more chapters uploaded^^  
> Check it out if you want:  
> [Taekoooktae @AsianFanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1308239/)


End file.
